


lovedistance.

by monodraminha



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monodraminha/pseuds/monodraminha
Summary: Kang Seungyoon é um fotógrafo de moda prodigioso. Durante seu primeiro trabalho fora do país, é pego de surpresa com o término de seu namoro. É no meio desse caos interno que ele conhece o dançarino Lee Seunghoon, que se apresenta numa casa noturna de Chicago, e decide aproveitar com ele a última semana que tem antes de voltar para Seul.Sem revisão, postada também no Wattpad.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon
Kudos: 2





	1. cinestill800

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi pessoal! Essa história marca meu retorno escrevendo fanfic, então sejam pacientes (´ ∀ ` *)  
> Eu uso itálico para sinalizar mensagens e falas em ligações, espero que tenha ficado fácil de compreender~  
> Besitos, boa leitura!

_"Sinto muito, mas não fomos feitos para ficar juntos. Você mesmo me disse uma vez que nascemos para ser sozinhos. Acabou, Seungyoon. Adeus"_

Leu a frase de novo e de novo. Tentava recordar quando disse aquilo. Foram vezes o suficiente para que Jaebum lembrasse e usasse contra ele? Suspirou. Estava do outro lado do mundo e seu namorado terminara com ele por mensagem.

Kang Seungyoon era um fotógrafo prodígio. Fotografou para as maiores revistas da Coreia do Sul e estava pela primeira vez trabalhando fora do país. Chicago era bem diferente do que ele imaginava, no entanto, era uma cidade cheia de coisas novas para fotografar. Seu namorado — ou quem era seu namorado até alguns minutos — Lim Jaebum era modelo, então já viajara muito e sempre falava das cidades norte-americanas. A agenda cheia de ambos nunca foi nada que atrapalhou o relacionamento que já durava mais de cinco anos, mas de uns tempos para cá eles foram naturalmente se distanciando. Jaebum tinha novos amigos, muitas coisas para contar sobre os lugares que conhecia, enquanto Seungyoon estava sufocado com a vida no estúdio, tirando fotos de pessoas extremamente produzidas, e não sabia mais se era aquilo que gostaria de fazer. Ele queria algo diferente e essa viagem a Chicago pareceu, a princípio, o respiro que eles precisavam. Até ele sair do estúdio e olhar a notificação do Kakaotalk.

Subiu a conversa para tentar entender o motivo, se disse alguma coisa que chateou o outro, e tudo que viu foi a última mensagem que enviou— uma selfie que fez no Millennium Park. Por um momento, sentiu que não conhecia mais a pessoa que amou por todos esses anos. O que ele fez de tão grave que poderia ter resultado nisso?

Ele estava agora no Navy Pier, debruçado numa grade encarando o mar. Respondeu Jaebum, tentou ligar para ele. Era pouco mais de nove da noite em Chicago, 11h em Seoul, então ele deveria estar terminando seus compromissos do dia e se preparando para almoçar. Porém, nenhuma resposta.

_"Como assim? Jaebum, do que você 'tá falando?_

_Jagiya..._

_Me atende, vamos conversar"_

E trinta minutos se passaram sem nenhuma resposta. O coração apertado de Seungyoon quase pulou para fora do peito quando seu celular começou a tocar. O nome "Jinu~ya" no visor era um pouco decepcionante porque esperava Jaebum, mas seria bom desabafar agora.

— _Seungyoonie!_ — Jinu exclamou do outro lado da linha. — _Desculpe ligar agora, eu não tenho ideia de que horas são em Chicago, mas estou no intervalo de uma sessão de fotos e lembrei de você porque me serviram aquele café que você gosta!_

— _Oi, hyung_ — sorriu. O amigo era sempre tão empolgado e lembrava dele em momentos tão simples que isso o alegrava. — _São quase dez da noite aqui._

— _Você está no trabalho? Estou atrapalhando?_

— Não, eu terminei tem um tempo.

— _Yonnie, 'tá tudo bem? Você parece abatido._

— Ah, isso — suspirou. — Jaebum terminou comigo.

— _O QUÊ?_ — o grito do outro fez com que Seungyoon afastasse o celular do ouvido. — _Como assim?_

— É, eu ainda não entendi direito também. Ele só mandou uma mensagem falando que acabou.

— _Eu posso tentar falar com ele_ — Jinu ofereceu. — _Às vezes ele só ficou chateado com alguma coisa e acabou e acabou dizendo isso sem intenção._

— Não, por favor, não precisa. Vamos resolver entre nós primeiro.

— _Tudo bem... Vou falar com ele casualmente só, não se preocupe_ — garantiu. A ligação era muito barulhenta, tinha muita gente conversando ao fundo e era difícil ouvir Jinu — _Yonnie, eu preciso desligar! Se quiser conversar estou livre mais tarde. Fique bem, me mande fotos! Te amo._

 _—_ Obrigado, Jinu-ya, eu ligo sim — e silêncio do outro lado da linha. — Eu também te amo — Jinu riu.

Kim Jinu era melhor amigo de Seungyoon. Eles se conheciam desde o ensino fundamental. O menino transferido de Imjado era muito popular e acabou se tornando modelo logo que terminaram o colegial. Foi por ele que Seungyoon conheceu a maioria de seus outros amigos, inclusive Jaebum — uma relação que não precisou de muitos empurrões, eles tinham gostos parecidos e se deram bem desde o começo.

Aquele foi o primeiro relacionamento de Seungyoon. Descobriu que gostava de pessoas do mesmo sexo bem antes de conhecer Jaebum, mas nunca ficou com ninguém antes dele. Como era filho único criado só pela mãe, eles eram bem próximos e ela participou desse processo de descoberta como uma amiga. Então sua sexualidade nunca foi um segredo ou um motivo de vergonha e tudo sempre foi mantido com discrição somente porque ele nunca gostou de chamar atenção para si.

Não conseguia parar de suspirar. Olhando para as pessoas passeando no pier, pensava em tudo que poderia ter levado a isso e seria ridículo dizer que ele não viu o fim chegando. Jaebum já tinha reclamado várias vezes que ele estava distante, tinha até sugerido que eles tirassem férias para poder passar mais tempo juntos, mas Seungyoon recusou. "Preciso trabalhar mais". Era bem possível que aquele era o limite do que o outro poderia aguentar.

Outra mensagem. Seu celular vibrou e ele o tirou depressa do bolso. Era Mino, seu amigo e colega de trabalho que veio junto na viagem.

 _"KSY, a sessão de amanhã de manhã foi transferida para 4 pm. Já que estamos livres, quer ir ao Skydeck? ( ' ω ' ) Queria tirar fotos naquela janelinha para mandar para minha mãe, ela vai morrer de susto! (¯▿¯)_ "

A ideia de fazer um passeio turístico com Mino não era ruim. Ele era uma boa companhia, porém tudo que Seungyoon queria fazer era voltar para o hotel e nunca mais sair da cama. Observou a janela da conversa subir com várias figurinhas pedindo por favor e soltou um riso. _"Ok, hyung, vamos sim"_ , ele respondeu.

Saiu do Navy Pier caminhando e acreditava estar voltando para o hotel. Como estava com a cabeça cheia, só percebeu que andou demais quando passou por debaixo do portal de Chinatown. "Que saco", murmurou olhando para o celular que avisava bateria baixa. Não daria tempo de traçar uma rota de volta para o hotel no mapa, mas ele jurava que sabia como voltar — isso antes de andar por 20 minutos, entrando e saindo de ruas iguais. Estava cansado, então desistiu e encostou numa parede. A vontade de beber o invadiu quando lembrou que não teria mais que acordar cedo no outro dia. Nunca foi fã de álcool, só nessa situação excepcional.

Do outro lado da calçada, uma portinha com uma pequena bandeira da Coreia do Sul chamou sua atenção. A placa avisava que ali era um bar com "performances artísticas ao vivo". Ótimo, ele pensou, iria beber e ver artistas locais em um só lugar.

— Seja bem-vindo! — a garçonete cumprimentou assim que ele sentou na frente do balcão. — O que quer beber hoje?

— Eu ainda nãos sei, queria olhar o cardápio — Ele pediu com o inglês um pouco quebrado e ela percebeu que ele era estrangeiro.

— Você não é daqui, certo? — e sorriu. — Vou recomendar essa bebida aqui, você tem cara de quem gosta de coisas doces. Sou a Miya.

— Seungyoon — fez uma reverência com a cabeça. — E eu gosto mesmo, não sou muito fã de bebidas amargas.

— Então você vai gostar — Miya começou a preparar o drink dele. — Você veio num dia bom, sexta-feira temos as melhores apresentações.

— Ah — olhou para o palco. — Eu fiquei curioso sobre isso, quero muito ver. Você pode me dizer que horas são? Estou sem bateria no celular.

— Dez e meia. E eu posso carregar pra você, temos uma tomada aqui embaixo do balcão — Ele entregou o celular para ela.

— Obrigado, Miya — e virou para o palco para assistir uma moça que cantava tímida.

— Por nada! Vê se fica até a apresentação do Hoony, ele é nossa melhor atração. Precisando de alguma coisa é só me chamar — a menina foi atender outro cliente que acabara de chegar.

E as horas foram passando com ele assim. Para cada drink que ele pedia, Miya fazia um shot de alguma outra bebida para ele experimentar. Cada vez mais ansioso pela tal apresentação, ele acompanhou os artistas que passaram pelo palco. Sem celular para distrair, prestou atenção em todos mesmo estando bem zonzo de tanto beber. Quando já estava com o corpo dolorido de ficar sentado na mesma posição, voltou sua atenção para Miya para pedir seu celular de volta. Ela estava longe, mas fez sinal para que ele entrasse lá e pegasse o telefone sem problema.

Assim que ligou o telefone, as notificações fizeram com que ele vibrasse sem parar. Era difícil lidar com aquilo estando bêbado e ele ficou duplamente nervoso quando a atração principal da noite foi anunciada. Bateu a cabeça no balcão quando foi levantar, quase derrubou os copos da prateleira. Foi limpando as notificações assim que conseguiu colocar o celular no silencioso. Chamadas perdidas de Jinu, o grupo dos amigos no Kakao com mais de 100 mensagens. Ficou paralisado no meio do caminho quando abriu a conversa e viu vários prints de um artigo publicado no Naver. "Jaebum assume relacionamento com outro modelo" e uma foto do seu agora oficialmente ex-namorado abraçado com um homem que ele não conhecia.

A música de kabuki tocando alto demais, misturada com o choque da notícia e toda a bebida embrulhada que ele tinha no estômago o faziam sentir vontade de vomitar. Fazia poucas horas que Jaebum terminara com ele e já assumiu um relacionamento publicamente. _Assumiu um relacionamento publicamente_ , coisa que nunca fizeram. Aquilo era um tormento. Foi ficando cada vez mais tonto e as pessoas do bar iam gritando mais alto, ele queria sumir. Respirou fundo e caminhou para uma mesa vazia. A melodia das batidas de tambor foi se misturando com uma espécie de hip-hop, então a curiosidade fez com que ele finalmente olhasse para o palco. Os olhos marejados encontraram a figura do palco, que a princípio causou estranhamento em Seungyoon. Era um homem esguio, vestindo um quimono colorido, que se movia lentamente. O cabelo preso em duas partes com vários acessórios, e que ainda não foi percebido como uma peruca, era longo e preto. Ele usava uma bota de salto alto, o que fez com que Kang franzisse a sobrancelha. Chegando mais perto, pode ver o rosto do rapaz: pálido de maquiagem, um longo delineado e um piercing de argola no nariz. "Esse deve ser o Hoony", Seungyoon pensou e a medida que a música ia mudando lentamente de um som tradicional para uma mais agitada aquilo se tornava mais instigante. Só percebeu que sentou de frente para o palco porque ficou tão chocado quando o outro abriu o quimono que teria caído no chão se ainda estivesse em pé.

Debaixo do quimono, Hoony vestia arreios de couro que atravessavam seu tronco e iam até suas coxas. Ele também estava com uma calça de vinil. Seungyoon não conseguia mais lembrar o que estava fazendo ali, nem sabia se aquilo era uma casa de strippers e ele não percebeu até agora. Sentia seu rosto queimar a cada movimento do outro e não foi fácil manter a compostura quando a música foi ficando lenta novamente. O dançarino estava agora em uma cadeira. Abria e fechava as pernas no ritmo da batida e fazia movimentos com os pés e braços, até que uma luz vermelha encerrou a performance, iluminando sua pele quando ele jogou o corpo para trás. Todos aplaudiram e ele foi ovacionado até deixar o palco. Hoony era um bom _showman_. Bom a ponto de distrair Seungyoon do que aconteceu antes.

Tudo se acalmou e alguém avisou que aquela foi a última apresentação, porém Seungyoon ainda não teve coragem de pegar o celular. Voltou para perto do balcão falar com Miya, mas ela conversava animada com os outros clientes e não percebeu ele chegando. Alguém sentou ao seu lado e pediu duas bebidas, oferecendo a outra para ele. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber que era a mesma pessoa que estava dançando tão lascivamente até poucos minutos porque agora ele tinha uma aura completamente diferente.

— Meu show foi tão ruim assim? — perguntou, em coreano, e virou todo o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez. — Toda vez que te olhei você 'tava fazendo uma careta diferente.

— Ah? N-não, foi muito bom — Seungyoon gaguejou, posicionando o copo entre as mãos. — Você estava me olhando?

— Claro — Hoony riu. — Você é a primeira pessoa que fica vidrada em mim o tempo todo. É quase meia hora de dança, última apresentação da noite, as pessoas vão cansando.

— Achei estranho no começo — Ele confessou educadamente. — Mas foi bem legal.

— _Legal_... — Hoony repetiu. — Descrição meio vaga. O que você achou de verdade?

— Excêntrico — dessa vez disse sem nenhuma cerimônia. — E bem erótico.

As palavras só saiam da boca de Seungyoon. Assim que ele terminou de falar sentiu seu rosto esquentar novamente. Seu filtro ficara alguns copos para trás. De alguma forma, aquela situação era divertida para Hoony.

— Ok, agora foi mais preciso. Se for do seu interesse, eu ainda estou vestindo o arreio por debaixo dessa roupa — Ele disse justo quando Seungyoon decidiu beber, fazendo com que ele engasgasse. Hoony deu uma risada espalhafatosa antes de chegar mais perto para dar batidinhas nas costas do outro. — Me perdoe, não queria te deixar tão constrangido. Sou Seunghoon, e você?

— Seungyoon — respondeu meio sem ar, voltando do engasgo.

— Turista?

— Sim, eu moro em Seul.

— Ah, Seul. — Hoony suspirou nostálgico. — Faz muito tempo. Eu sou de Busan, Dongnae pra ser mais preciso, mas moro aqui em Chicago tem uns cinco anos. Miya veio me avisar que tinha um coreano aqui hoje.

— Sou de Haeundae — sorriu para ele. — Engraçado encontrar um vizinho tão longe de casa.

— Você não tem muito sotaque. O que você faz em Chicago?

— Eu sou fotógrafo — e os olhos do outro foram direto para a pequena câmera analógica pendendo em seu pescoço. — Estou a trabalho.

— E aqui? Você veio para tirar fotos ou para beber?

— Eu me perdi. Comecei a beber porque meu namorado terminou comigo por mensagem — lamentou.

— Namorado?

— É — repetiu com certa cautela.

— Sinto muito. Ia te oferecer outro drink, mas acredito que você já bebeu o suficiente. Você está ficando por aqui por perto? Tem como voltar sozinho?

— Eu... — o rosto de Seungyoon foi ficando mais abatido porque foi lembrando de Jaebum. Já não conseguia mais assimilar o que queria dizer e foi assim que começou a chorar enquanto olhava para Seunghoon.

— Yoon? — chamou o outro que soluçava virado na sua direção. — Vem, vamos. Vou te levar pra casa.

Seunghoon levantou e foi até Miya. Pegou duas garrafas de água e sua jaqueta de cima do balcão e caminhou de volta até Seungyoon, que continuava na mesma posição. Puxou ele pela mão e em instantes já estavam na rua.

— Yoon! Onde fica o seu hotel? — a única resposta que obteve foi a mão do outro apontando para a direita. — Ok, vamos ver no seu celular.

Teve acesso ao telefone colocando o polegar do outro no leitor de digital. Pretendia olhar o histórico de localização para descobrir onde ele estava hospedado, mas assim que pegou o aparelho viu a janela de conversa do Kakaotalk aberta. Seunghoon leu de relance alguém falando alguma coisa como _"a relação foi mantida em segredo por cerca de um ano, como assim?"_ e aquilo o deixou um pouco curioso, mas se conteve. Só queria que o estranho pudesse chegar ao seu hotel em segurança. Ligou para o seu número para salvá-lo, afinal, nada de errado em querer manter contato. Abriu o aplicativo do mapa e viu que Seungyoon estava hospedado em um hotel perto da fonte de Buckingham.

— Blackstone, huh? Pelo menos você atravessou o planeta por um bom motivo — Hoony admirou. — Então vamos lá — e nenhuma resposta. — Seungyoon, eu disse vamos lá!

— Eu sou um idiota — o fotógrafo falava sozinho sentado no meio fio. — Agora só me resta aceitar que acabou e que perdi minha única oportunidade de ter um relacionamento.

— Do que você 'tá falando?

— Eu colhi o que plantei. Deixei Jaebum de lado, ele encontrou uma pessoa que se importa com ele de um jeito que eu não consigo demonstrar — continuou resmungando.

— Ah, toma essa água aqui, vai. Você vai se sentir melhor. Você está com frio?

— Estou! — ele exclamou antes de virar a garrafa de água goela abaixo. Hoony riu da reação e colocou sua jaqueta sobre os ombros dele.

— Então coloca isso. Não tenho como te levar de metrô e depois voltar para casa, vai estragar a minha contagem de passes. Uma caminhada vai te fazer bem — Seungyoon concordou e os dois andaram lado a lado.

Mesmo sendo madrugada, ainda tinha bastante coisa acontecendo nas ruas. O próprio bar onde Hoony se apresentava ia funcionar até seis da manhã. Esse movimento tornava o passeio mais interessante.

— Eu sou guia de turismo — Seunghoon contou a fim de iniciar uma conversa.

— Que legal — Yoon foi pego de surpresa. — Pensei que você fosse dançarino.

— Não profissionalmente, é só um hobby. A minha apresentação é um pouco fora do padrão do espaço que o bar oferece, mas como o dono é meu amigo ele deixa eu experimentar essas coisas.

— Então você sempre faz apresentações diferentes?

— Sim. Essa é a mais nova, inspirada em elementos de teatro de kabuki. Misturei com umas coisas de hip-hop e de dança contemporânea. Aí coloquei os arreios e as luzes porque, afinal de contas, eu sou fixo e preciso mostrar resultado no caixa — ele riu. — E geralmente deixam bastante gorjeta. É como se eu fosse um stripper que faz experimentações artísticas.

— Você é um bom artista. E um bom stripper também — parou de andar assim que terminou a frase. Virou para Seunghoon e tocou seu peito. Ele vestia uma camiseta branca larga, uma calça preta e um gorro escondendo os cabelos curtos e vermelhos, um visual bem mais despretensioso do que o que tinha quando se viram pela primeira vez. Ainda estava com um pouco da maquiagem da apresentação no rosto. Se olharam fixamente por alguns segundos e Yoon soltou dele de súbito. — Desculpe, só queria ver se você ainda 'tava usando aquele negócio mesmo.

— Se você tivesse pedido, eu te deixaria olhar direito — gargalhou quando viu que o outro estava novamente constrangido. Era engraçado porque ele dava brechas para falas desse tipo, mas não conseguia lidar com elas sem ficar vermelho. — Mas estou. Quando venho sem mochila, eu levo para casa no corpo porque preciso higienizar e tudo mais. Eu suo muito dançando, fica meio nojento.

— Você mora longe? — perguntou tentando ignorar a imagem mental do outro suado.

— Um pouco, mas é rápido de metrô. Vou te deixar no seu hotel e vou para a estação.

— Muito obrigado.

— Você vai ficar bem? — Hoony perguntou, a voz bem mais calma dessa vez.

— Eu acho que não tenho muitas opções — suspirou. — Eu só esperava que tivesse sido diferente.

— A vida não liga muito para o nosso planejamento — disse olhando para o chão. — Mas saiba que ele não é última pessoa do mundo, nem você. Não era sua última oportunidade.

A última frase de Hoony soara como um flerte mais do que todas as outras, quando ele realmente estava flertando com Seungyoon. E diferente das outras vezes, quando só ficou corado e se encolheu, Yoon virou para ele e sorriu com os olhos. Parecia um conselho de um velho amigo que se importava com seus sentimentos. Era uma coisa que Jinu diria.

— Hoony! — Seungyoon chamou da porta do hotel, quando o outro já estava a uns bons passos de distância. A câmera pronta esperando o outro se virar — Diga xis!

— Xis! — sorriu, fazendo um V com os dedos. Foi com essa sensação que eles se despediram, lamentando que talvez fosse a primeira e última vez que iriam se encontrar.


	2. ultramax400

Seungyoon acordou com dor de cabeça. Na noite anterior subiu direto para o quarto, tirou as roupas no caminho até a cama e deitou sem fazer mais nada. Sua pele fedia bebida e ele ficou contente por acordar num horário razoável e poder tomar um banho sem pressa. Depois disso resolveu finalmente encarar o celular para responder todas as mensagens e ligações. Confirmou várias vezes para os amigos em comum que estava tudo bem e que eles já terminaram há algum tempo, só não contaram nada, mesmo que fosse mentira. Ainda não tinha teve de sentir a dor do término porque muitas coisas aconteceram e agora ele praticamente respondia a todos no automático, até receber uma ligação de sua mãe, perguntando sobre as notícias que ela leu.

— _Seungyoonie... O que aconteceu de verdade? Pensei que tudo estivesse bem entre vocês_ — e assim que sua mãe terminou de falar ele suspirou.

— Eu também pensei. Essa situação 'tá meio caótica agora, mas vou pensar nisso melhor quando voltar para Seul.

— _Tudo bem. Me ligue se precisar falar sobre isso. Mino está aí com você, certo? Converse com ele, ele é um bom menino._

— Pode deixar.

— _Não se sobrecarregue com o trabalho. Cuide-se!_

Era irônico porque agora tudo que Seungyoon queria era se sufocar de trabalho para não ter um segundo livre para pensar em Jaebum. Sentado de frente a bancada da cozinha do quarto de hotel, deu um gole em seu café enlatado e lembranças da noite passada o atingiram como um soco. Queria ter estado sóbrio na hora para poder aproveitar a parte artística da dança de Seunghoon, porque tudo que conseguia pensar agora era no seu peito magro e ainda assim definido envolto em arreios de couro. Lembrou dele fora do palco, o cobrindo com a jaqueta e o dando água para curar a embriaguez. Ele sorrindo enquanto se despediam. Inferno. Era emocionado demais.

 _"KSY sunbaenim!!! Vamos ao Skydeck! Estou te esperando aqui na recepção do hotel, você tem dez minutos ('｡• ω •｡') ♡",_ dizia a mensagem de Mino. Sorriu, precisava dessas pequenas distrações. Se vestiu, pegou suas coisas e desceu. O amigo estava lá e assim que se cumprimentaram foram caminhando até o destino. O Skydeck é um dos pontos turísticos mais famosos de Chicago e Mino não conseguia conter a empolgação em subir ao 103.º andar de um prédio. Conversaram sobre banalidades e em nenhum momento o outro perguntou sobre o término, apesar de que não se falava de outra coisa nos sites coreanos de fofoca. Pela manhã, o Dispatch soltou fotos de alguns encontros de Jaebum com o novo namorado, tiradas há alguns meses. E ele nem conseguia culpá-lo pela traição, no fundo ele sentia alívio por aquilo ter acabado de um jeito com que Jaebum não ficasse mal.

— Yoon? 'Tá tudo bem? — Mino perguntou gentilmente. Estavam parados na fila e percebeu que o amigo estava tristonho.

— Sim. Um pouco cansado. Ontem acabei bebendo um pouco, aí 'tô com o corpo dolorido.

— Senhores? — um funcionário chegou segurando uma pasta. — Vocês farão o roteiro com o guia? Pergunto porque preciso saber qual o idioma que vocês falam para ser um passeio mais proveitoso.

— Nós somos coreanos, mas está tudo bem se for em inglês — Seungyoon respondeu.

— Tem certeza? Nesse mês recebemos muitos turistas coreanos e temos um guia falante nativo. É uma pena que ele é muito requisitado, mas se vocês estiverem com tempo posso tentar encaixá-los na visita guiada com ele.

Mino e Seungyoon se olharam. Eles só queriam tirar foto na varanda de vidro, apesar de que se tivessem com mais tempo esperariam.

— Hannah, o Lee está trabalhando hoje? — o homem perguntou a outra funcionária que passou por eles. "Está sim, lá em cima", respondeu e ele virou sorrindo para a dupla.

— Vamos passar. Estamos com o tempo um pouco curto, fica para uma próxima — Mino sorriu amarelo.

— Tudo bem, sem problemas. Aqui está o número de vocês, fiquem na fila para pegar o elevador até a varanda, depois vocês continuam direto. Tenham um bom passeio! — e prosseguiu falar com outras pessoas.

— Hyung, acha que vamos perder muito? — Mino perguntou cutucando seu braço. — Eu queria saber mais sobre o lugar, mas queria mais era tirar a foto.

— Haha, acho que não. De qualquer forma, se você quiser saber alguma coisa podemos perguntar para alguém.

O elevador estava abarrotado de gente. Mino parecia uma criança de tão entusiasmado, trouxe duas câmeras e parecia pretender gastar o filme das duas porque tirava foto de tudo.

— Então você bebeu ontem e nem me convidou — provocou. As pessoas do elevador conversavam entre si então ninguém estava prestando atenção nos dois — Posso saber como foi?

— Ah sim — Seungyoon coçou a nuca em desconforto. — É um bar em Chinatown, eu acabei lá porque me perdi tentando voltar para o hotel. Aí eu estava mal, como você pode imaginar, e acho que a garçonete ficou com pena de mim e me deu várias cortesias.

— E você encheu a cara? — perguntou zombando. — Como você voltou para o hotel sozinho?

— Tinha esse cara — os lábios de Mino foram formando um sorriso maior do que todos os outros que deu até agora. — Ele era uma das atrações do lugar. Conversamos um pouco e ele caminhou comigo até o hotel. E foi só isso.

— Entendo, entendo. Fico feliz que a sua noite tenha sido boa, hyung — debochou.

Saindo do elevador entraram em mais uma fila, dessa vez para a varanda de vidro. Seungyoon já tinha se distraído de novo pensando em Hoony porque a conversa com Mino afetou suas memórias. Parado fora da fila, foi fazer algumas fotos dos outros turistas quando o viu. Vestido com a roupa padrão dos guias, conjunto social preto, o cabelo avermelhado era o que mais chamava atenção no meio da multidão. A pequena placa de metal com o nome "Lee Seunghoon (이승훈)" brilhava ao lado direito do terno e Yoon ficou prestando a atenção nos lábios dele movendo enquanto contava para um grupo de pessoas que era possível enxergar quatro estados olhando de lá de cima. Quando os olhares dos dois se encontraram Hoony pareceu surpreso, mas abriu um sorriso logo em seguida.

— Hyung! É nossa vez — Mino chamou da fila, fazendo Seungyoon quebrar o contato visual com Hoony. Compraram o passe que dava direito a passar na frente dos outros e a vez deles chegou rápido demais. Quando olhou de volta, Seunghoon estava explicando alguma coisa para um casal de idosos e não encarava mais em sua direção.

Entrou na cabine com Mino e tiraram algumas fotos, tanto analógicas quanto pelo celular. Mino enviou diversas fotos para sua mãe e não negava que o ficou com um pouco de medo, apesar do passeio ter sido divertido. Já Seungyoon não parara de olhar para todos os lados da torre procurando por Hoony, mas não o viu de novo e acabaram saindo de lá para almoçar em algum _fast food_. Durante todo o caminho de volta e enquanto estavam sentados comendo, ele continuou fora de órbita até que Mino decidiu perguntar.

— Hyung, você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu? — tirou Seungyoon de seus devaneios. — Você ainda nem tocou na batatinha.

— Pode comer se quiser — colocou a caixinha com sua porção mais perto do outro. — Mas é outra coisa, sabe o cara que falei que me deu carona até o hotel? Eu vi ele no Skydeck.

— Jura? Quem era? Será que eu também vi?

— Era um dos guias. Provavelmente o que fazia a apresentação em coreano nativo que o rapaz da fila nos ofereceu. Mas foi só uma vez, perdi ele depois que entramos na varanda.

— Tem muita coisa acontecendo na sua vida, Yoonie-ah — Mino suspirou. — Mas de longe isso é bem interessante. Quais as chances de vocês se reencontrarem assim?

— Isso é verdade...

— Vocês não trocaram número ontem? — e Mino fez com que ele tirasse o celular do bolso na hora. Olhou nos aplicativos de mensagem procurando por um número que não conhecia, mas não encontrou nada, só o contato "stripper-nin~♡" em suas chamadas recentes. Sorriu na hora pelo nome que o outro escolheu para o próprio número em seu celular e Mino voltou a falar. — Manda mensagem pra ele.

— Eu não sei se devo — disse como um lamento. — De qualquer forma vamos embora logo, não vai nem dar tempo de conhecer ele direito.

— Por isso mesmo, você não tem nada a perder — Mino estalou os dedos. — Acabei de lembrar que me ofereceram um trabalho por fora do contrato que vai estender minha estadia aqui em uma semana! Eu preciso dar uma resposta até amanhã, posso te indicar no meu lugar.

— Se eu não quiser você vai rejeitar?

— Eu queria pegar, mas não é nada muito excepcional. Quero voltar para casa.

— Seria bom ter uma semana a mais, mas não queria ficar aqui sozinho.

— Acho que você não vai ficar sozinho, hyung — e riu do próprio comentário. — De qualquer forma, decida até a noite.

— Eu vou pensar sobre. Obrigado!

Saíram de lá direto para o estúdio porque a sessão já iria começar. Ele deixou os pensamentos de lado, concentrando-se ao máximo, e fez um trabalho ótimo como sempre. As horas passaram rápido e já era noite quando eles acabaram. Agora era tratar as fotos para finalmente descansar. No hotel, pensou a proposta de Mino. Uma semana extra em Chicago não faria mal, até porque ele não queria pensar em como seria encarar sua vida de volta depois do que aconteceu. Quando finalizou tudo e enviou a versão final das fotos do dia para a revista, pegou o celular para finalmente olhar o Instagram de Jaebum. Duas publicações novas desde a última vez que acessou o perfil, ambas com a marcação em uma conta no nome de Jinyoung. Suspirou. Não teve tempo de ficar chateado porque a primeira coisa que percebeu nas fotos foram alguns comentários homofóbicos e, quando percebeu, estava reportando todos. "Que grande programa! Reportar comentários na foto do namorado do meu ex-namorado", pensou.

Era desgastante. Nunca passaram por aquilo porque nunca tornaram público, a conta pessoal de Seungyoon era privada e apenas os amigos próximos sabiam dos dois. Para o resto, eram só grandes amigos. Agora ele já nem sabia mais o que eram, mas ler comentários falando coisas ruins e ofensivas sobre o outro não era uma coisa que ele gostava de ver. Abriu a conversa com Jaebum no Kakao, digitou algumas coisas e apagou. Deveria estar bloqueado, de qualquer forma. Olhando para a tela, já estava quase dormindo com o celular na mão quando recebeu uma mensagem.

_"Desculpe por não ter falado com você no Skydeck. Os turistas perguntam muito (＃'Д') Eu também sinto muito por não ter avisado que cheguei em casa, acabei esquecendo porque tive que lavar minha roupa e fiquei cansado. Espero que eu tenha salvo meu número certo, mas se você não souber quem é, sou eu! Honny"_

Seungyoon sentou em um pulo na cama e observou o aviso que ele estava digitando outra mensagem.

_"*Hoony (￣ω￣ )"_

Ele riu. Não lembrava se já tinha reparado antes o quanto Seunghoon era adorável, mas definitivamente reparou agora.

_"Você está acordado? E se estiver acordado, está ocupado? Posso te ligar? Não gosto de conversar por mensagem (￣▽￣*)ゞ"_

Seungyoon foi mais rápido e ligou para o outro. A empolgação era quase a mesma que viu em Mino quando ele entrou na caixa de vidro e sorriu para a foto. Hoony já atendeu rindo.

— Yoon! — exclamou. — Como você está? Você é rápido.

— Eu acabei de ver sua mensagem — riu sem graça porque percebeu que realmente ligou rápido demais. — Estou bem, e você?

— Bem também. Queria ter conversado com você naquela hora, mas esse trabalho de guia é puxado. Eu sou um guia sazonal, então só vou ficar lá por mais esse mês. Uma pena que você não foi fazer o passeio guiado.

— Eu ia, mas eu tinha um compromisso e não deu tempo — lamentou. — Espero que tenha uma próxima vez.

— Sobre isso, queria saber se você 'tá livre hoje — Seungyoon já começou a sorrir. — Poderíamos fazer alguma coisa, na primeira vez nem conseguimos conversar.

— É verdade — Ele lembrava pouco da primeira vez e ficou mais envergonhado ainda porque estava bêbado e provavelmente falou demais do seu ex. — Me desculpa por qualquer coisa, inclusive. Eu não estava no meu melhor estado.

— Estou saindo agora do bar, se quiser fazer alguma coisa eu posso passar aí. Você está no hotel? — Hoony perguntou e Seungyoon olhou para o relógio da cabeceira. — Mas tudo bem se não rolar, podemos conversar outro dia.

— Não, eu quero! Vou te esperar. Só não posso voltar muito tarde porque tenho uma sessão pela manhã.

— Então até daqui a pouco! Te ligo assim que estiver aí embaixo.

— Até logo, Hoony.

— Pode me chamar de hyung. Até!

 _Pode me chamar de hyung_. Respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de levantar da cama para trocar de roupa. Não sabia discernir se Hoony estava realmente flertando com ele ou se era uma brincadeira, até porque ele havia perguntado se Seungyoon tinha mesmo um namoradoou se falou errado. Desceu antes de Hoony ligar e o encontrou atravessando a rua. Ele estava de gorro, assim como no dia anterior, só que dessa vez tinha um óculos escuro descansando na cabeça. Levava na mão uma sacola de loja de conveniência com algumas bebidas e acenou para Seungyoon quando o avistou.

— Ei! — Seunghoon cumprimentou. — Eu ia te avisar agora.

— Desci antes porque fico um pouco nervoso de esperar — confessou.

— Espero que você goste desse refrigerante — Seunghoon levantou a sacola. — Não tinha nada menos artificial na conveniência, e eu não quis trazer nada alcoólico do bar porque você disse que trabalha amanhã.

— Refrigerante está bom sim — agradeceu. — Inclusive aonde vamos?

— A um lugar legal! — Seungyoon não tinha ideia do que esperar desse encontro e isso era interessante. — Espero que não pense que eu sou um sociopata, é que fica mais divertido se for uma surpresa.

— "Não pense que eu sou sociopata" é uma coisa que um sociopata diria — fingiu uma expressão preocupada e riu em seguida. — Tudo bem, hyung, confio em você.

— Isso é uma coisa que a presa fácil para um sociopata diria — e ele riu de volta. — Ainda bem que você trouxe a câmera, fazer provas é importante.

— Farei muitas provas — e apontou a câmera para Hoony, que sorriu para a foto.

— Vou tentar posar para as próximas. Ou você vai ter só fotos minhas sorrindo — disse como se aquilo fosse ruim. — Eu posso ser um bom modelo, sabe?

— Pode mesmo. Que bom que trouxe um filme só pra você.

Seguiram conversando qualquer coisa, Seungyoon contando dos ensaios e Seunghoon falando do trabalho no circuito de turismo da parte central da cidade e também das apresentações no bar. Hoony parou em frente a um prédio residencial e tirou uma chave do bolso. Começou a abrir a porta e Seungyoon já não entendeu mais nada.

— Achei que tivesse dito que morava longe daqui.

— Eu moro — abriu a porta e deu passagem para ele. — Nós só vamos subir.

Esperaram o elevador para ir até o último andar. Depois de lá ainda tinha mais três lances de escada, os quais fizeram Seungyoon tropeçar. Hoony o pegou pela mão e eles continuaram assim. Uma vez no terraço, as luzes da cidade denunciavam o rosto corado de Yoon pelo toque de mãos anterior. Ele observou o mais velho arrastar o banco de madeira para perto deles e o chamar para sentar. Seungyoon estava encantado com a vista.

— É realmente um lugar muito legal — comentou sorrindo. — Apesar de que parece que estamos invadindo o prédio.

— Seria engraçado. Mas não, é que a mãe da Miya mora aqui e ela me empresta a chave porque às vezes eu venho ensaiar. Minha casa não é muito espaçosa.

— Entendi. Obrigado por ter me trazido aqui — Seungyoon começou a mexer nas sacolas, sentando ao lado dele. — Vou tomar esse aqui!

— À vontade. Desculpa se você esperava um encontro mais formal, num lugar diferente.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas, eu realmente gostei daqui. Não é tão alto quanto o Skydeck, mas é muito mais confortável — virou o rosto depressa para o outro lado. _Encontro_ , ele disse. Seungyoon quase deixou escapar um chiado.

— Você é muito expressivo, Yoonie — Hoony riu, trocando de lado para olhar para Yoon. — Todo mundo consegue te deixar vermelho fácil ou eu sou especial?

— A-ah, eu... Bem — Ele gaguejou e o outro continuou rindo.

— Desculpe se eu estou forçando a barra, é que eu realmente gostei de você — respirou fundo. — E não é só porque você ficou me olhando dançar de boca aberta. Mas, de verdade, sinto muito. Principalmente porque você acabou de terminar um namoro.

— Tem isso — encarou o chão. — Mas tá tudo bem. Eu só não sei como devo reagir, nunca tive um encontro assim com ninguém. É uma experiência nova.

Conversaram por horas. Seunghoon arrancava risadas de Yoon com suas histórias e tudo começou a fluir como se já fossem bons amigos. Hoony posou para fotos e eles trocaram toques discretos toda vez que a mão de um esbarrava no braço ou na perna do outro. Dessa vez, sem a desculpa da bebida, Seungyoon era pego encarando Hoony enquanto ele falava. Estava hipnotizado com o entusiasmo com que ele falava das coisas que gostava; principalmente da dança e do teatro, mais uma das várias coisas que ele fazia e queria se aprofundar — mas a vida adulta e as responsabilidades chegaram e o fizeram procurar um trabalho que tomava todo seu tempo. Contou como tinha vindo parar em Chicago, de como nada saiu do jeito que ele planejava e de como ele acabou tendo que manter vários empregos simultâneos para se sustentar e poder mandar dinheiro para casa. Entrando nesses assuntos mais pessoais, Seungyoon acabou contando o que tinha acontecido e que terminou bebendo sozinho na noite passada porque seu relacionamento de cinco anos terminou por mensagem de texto.

— Nem estou tão triste pelo término sozinho, até porque fazia bastante tempo que não éramos namorados... daquele jeito e tudo mais — olhou para Hoony como se esperasse uma aprovação para continuar. — Fiquei mal depois que vi a repercussão do namoro novo. Não sei se ele quis tornar público por minha causa, não sei tenho ideia do que fez com que ele tomasse essa decisão. Agora ele 'tá sendo bombardeado com coisas ofensivas e eu não posso nem ser um amigo.

— Acontece, Yoon — Seunghoon retrucou. — Talvez por ser seu primeiro relacionamento não faça tanto sentido, mas é mais comum do que parece essa coisa das pessoas fazerem coisas que não entendemos.

— Acho que sim — parou por um momento e levou as mãos na cabeça. — Eu chorei na sua frente, que vergonha.

— É verdade — começaram a rir. — 'Tá tudo bem chorar. Espero que você não chore mais, pelo menos não por esse motivo.

Mudaram de assunto e Seunghoon contou um pouco mais de sua vida. Estava ansioso por um festival que iria acontecer pela primeira vez em Chinatown e ele se inscreveu para participar.

— Foi muito em cima da hora. Vai acontecer no final de semana que vem e eu me inscrevi só agora. Se eles me aceitarem, eu terei só esse tempo para ensaiar.

— Vai ser o quê? A dança do bar?

— Não, aquilo não — riu. — Quase aquilo, porém com mais teatro e menos couro e salto. Quero aproveitar o ambiente e fazer tudo que não cabe nas apresentações do bar.

— Tenho certeza que você vai fazer um ótimo trabalho.

— Você vem me assistir se eu for aceito? — olhou para Yoon esperançoso. — É no próximo sábado, você fica até quando?

— Bom — ponderou. Sua passagem estava marcada para dali a dois dias, mas se aceitasse o trabalho só iria embora na segunda-feira da semana que vem. — Acho que fico até a próxima semana, eu adoraria ir.

— Perfeito! — Hoony sorriu. — Já estou até mais animado. Amanhã eu venho aqui de novo ensaiar, se você não estiver ocupado apareça. Podemos sair para comer alguma coisa também.

O jeito que Seunghoon fazia pequenos planos de encontros era divertido. Nunca soava como se ele quisesse ajudar Seungyoon a esquecer o ex ou algo do tipo, era só como uma distração entre amigos. Amigos que acabaram de se conhecer e que tinham a tensão sexual como terceiro elemento em qualquer ambiente que ocupassem juntos. Conversaram menos no caminho de volta para o hotel, eles estavam visivelmente cansados do dia cheio que tiveram. O silêncio era confortável. Queriam ter mais tempo.

— Obrigada por hoje, hyung — Seungyoon agradeceu. — Foi muito agradável.

— Por nada — sorriu. — Estou curioso para ver as fotos. Você deve ter me deixado muito bonito em todas elas.

— Não é muito difícil — retrucou e se arrependeu, rindo para disfarçar.

— Até mais, Yoonie-ah~ — praticamente cantou o nome do outro, bagunçando os cabelos dele com a mão. — Me mande mensagem se sentir saudade.

Entrou no hotel com a melhor cara de bobo que tinha. A vontade de ficar em Chicago pelos próximos meses e ver no que isso ia dar já era maior que qualquer outra coisa. Ainda no hall, tirou o celular do bolso e começou a digitar rapidamente.

_"Mino-ssi, me recomende para o trabalho! Vou trocar minha passagem e deixar tudo certo. Obrigado, você é o melhor! ヾ(・ω・)メ(・ω・)ノ"._


	3. contaxtvsiii

Após deixar Seungyoon no hotel, Hoony voltou para casa pensando no que estava acontecendo. Nunca deu abertura para um relacionamento nesse tempo que estava em Chicago porque tinha outras prioridades. Ele queria realizar seus sonhos, precisava trabalhar para se manter e também não conheceu ninguém interessante. Agora, com a chegada de Seungyoon, sentia aquelas coisas estranhas que os clichês românticos descrevem. Mesmo que conseguisse se conter, até porque sua agenda não deixava com que ele ficasse pendurado no celular conversando, ele pensava no outro sempre que tinha um momento para respirar entre uma demanda ou outra.

Hoony era muito ocupado, começando pelo fato de que morava longe do centro e não tinha muito dinheiro sobrando no final do mês. Trabalhava no circuito turístico de Chicago como intérprete e guia, e os ganhos variavam porque não era fixo. Dividia seu tempo para poder trabalhar no bar e ensaiar para suas apresentações do final de semana. Era sempre estafante, não cabia uma segunda pessoa nessa rotina.

Andando pela borda desnivelada do passeio da rua, ponderou se não era melhor cortar isso logo pela raiz e sumir, já que Seungyoon iria embora e ele ficaria sozinho novamente. Riu. Aquilo não era uma novela e ele nunca tomaria decisões tão afobadas. Pensou nisso pela metade do caminho e repassou sua apresentação na outra metade do trajeto. Já em casa, tomou banho e avisou Seungyoon que chegou em segurança e que ele poderia ficar despreocupado. O outro respondeu breve com uma figurinha feliz.

Ficou deitado, rolando de um lado para o outro em sua cama de solteiro a noite toda. O apartamento não era grande — Seunghoon o chamava carinhosamente de cativeiro —, sua cama ficava encostada na grande janela principal, de onde ele podia ver o resto do cômodo retangular, que comportava um sofá, uma mesinha, sua arara de roupas, uma pequena televisão e uma bancada com as coisas da cozinha perto da porta de saída. Bufou. Era difícil fazer uma vida ganhando tão pouco e trabalhando tanto.

Respirando pesado, com a cabeça apoiada na parede, pensava em sua casa e família em Busan. Tinha um diploma e, se voltasse, poderia ter uma vida pacata trabalhando como guia por lá também. Dia após dia, não sabia mais qual era seu sonho e suas vontades ficavam cada vez mais opacas. Queria dançar e atuar? Talvez na Broadway? Ou abrir sua própria academia, se especializar em dança? Tudo que ele remoía na cama foi atrapalhado pelo barulho do seu despertador. Ele mal pode pegar no sono e já era hora de levantar.

Levantou fazer seu café da manhã, leu algumas notícias e mensagens e se aprontou tomando seu caminho para a Willis Tower, hoje ficaria o dia todo no Skydeck. Sabia que sairia só o trapo de lá porque não dormiu e iria falar e pensar em três idiomas por muitas horas — já que também fazia o guia em japonês. Ansiava pelas dez da noite, quando o lugar fechava, e ele poderia descansar antes de assumir seu posto no bar.

Miya não conseguiu segurar o sorriso largo quando chegou para seu expediente e encontrou Seunghoon jogado no velho sofá dos fundos, respirando pesado demais para não ser notado, dormindo como se aquele fosse o segundo melhor sono de sua vida — o primeiro foi todos os outros. Ela deixou que ele dormisse mais um pouco e foi se arrumar, para o acordar quando tudo já estava pronto.

— Hoony, vamos abrir! — Ela o sacudiu de um lado para o outro. — Você precisa dormir direito, na sua cama, não aqui nesse sofá horrível.

— Bom dia — resmungou. — Eu dormi tanto assim?

— Você dormiu uns quarenta minutos. Vamos, vai se vestir. Ou vai trabalhar de terno hoje?

— 'Tô indo, 'tô indo — sentou, coçou os olhos e pegou seu celular. Um e-mail dos organizadores do festival. Ele foi aceito de última hora e agora tinha data e horário para se apresentar. — Miya! O festival, 'tô dentro!

— Parabéns! Sempre soube que você iria conseguir, ninguém resiste ao seu talento _—_ Ela gritou tudo num só fôlego, do lado de fora da sala de descanso.

Enquanto se trocava para trabalhar, parava em alguns momentos para digitar uma mensagem para Yoon, queria contar a novidade para ele o mais rápido possível.

O domingo também foi absurdamente exaustivo para Seungyoon. Chegou logo cedo e passou o dia todo no estúdio, mal teve tempo de comer. Trocou algumas mensagens com Jinu e só isso. Diferente da sua carreira, que estava decolando, sua vida pessoal era cada vez mais decadente. Queria passear pela cidade, mas o cansaço atingiu e ele acabou cochilando assim que voltou para o hotel. Acordou com batidas na porta.

— Já vai — respondeu arrastado enquanto se levantava.

— Sou eu — ouviu Mino chamar do outro lado. — É sobre o trabalho!

— Oi Mino — deu espaço para que ele entrasse. — E então?

— Deu certo! Você conseguiu trocar sua passagem? Eu já avisei no estúdio, enviei seu portfólio e eles estão ansiosos para te conhecer — contou animado, mas Seungyoon ainda estava acordando.

— A passagem? — forçou os olhos e coçou a cabeça. — Você pode esperar eu lavar o rosto? — Mino assentiu e ele caminhou até o banheiro. — Ah! O trabalho?! — gritou do outro cômodo e voltou correndo para perto do amigo. — Nossa, eu fico tão aliviado. Achei que ia ficar sozinho e sem nada para fazer. Troquei a passagem ontem assim que te mandei mensagem.

— De novo falando em ficar sozinho. Você não falou com o Hoony hoje?

— Não deu tempo — suspirou e olhou para o celular na bancada. — Você acha que é chato se eu mandar mensagem agora?

— Manda, ué. Por que seria?

— Não quero que ele pense que só falo com ele porque não tenho nada melhor 'pra fazer.

— Yoonie — Mino riu. — Eu aposto que ele também esteve tão ocupado quanto você. Fora que já passamos da idade boa da vida de ficar o dia todo mandando mensagem.

— Por que você fala como se tivesse 80 anos? — Seungyoon riu com ele.

— Enfim, espero que dê tudo certo entre vocês, seja lá o que for esse certo — tirou um papel dobrado do bolso. — Aqui estão os horários e o endereço. Eles devem te ligar amanhã cedo, o primeiro dia é terça. E não dorme agora ou você vai ficar acordado a madrugada toda.

— Obrigada, hyung. De verdade, você é o melhor.

— Sou mesmo — fez uma cara de orgulhoso. — Quer jantar comigo? Eu já deixei tudo pronto pra sair amanhã mesmo.

— Quero sim. Quando é seu voo?

— Cinco da manhã — lamentou.

E foram a um restaurante próximo dali. Na volta, ficaram no quarto conversando alguns minutos, já que Mino iria de madrugada para o aeroporto e não pretendia dormir para não correr o risco de perder o voo. Se despediram e ele ficou jogado na cama jogando qualquer coisa no celular.

 _"Será que o fotógrafo mais requisitado de Chicago está muito ocupado agora?",_ dizia a notificação. Sorriu.

" _Nunca ocupado demais para falar com o maior dançarino de Chinatown"._

" _Hyung, você vai me deixar mal-acostumado com esses elogios (o˘◡˘o)_

_Tô mandando mensagem pra te avisar que deu tudo certo! Fui aceito no festival, vou continuar ensaiando. Você vai ficar?"_

_"Que bom!!!! Vou ficar sim, deu tudo certo no trabalho também, começo na terça"_

_"Sendo assim você não tem compromisso para amanhã?"_

_"Não~ amanhã é meu dia de folga"_

_"Quer vir aqui em casa?"_

Parou. Ao mesmo tempo que queria ir, ficou nervoso pensando em que rumo aquilo certamente iria tomar. Em toda sua vida, só se relacionou intimamente com uma pessoa. Riu enquanto respondia "Será que é seguro?", e após umas figurinhas com expressões preocupadas, Seunghoon o ligou.

— _Espero que não tenha sido um convite precipitado ou assustador_ — foi a primeira coisa que ele disse quando Yoon atendeu.

— Ah! Não, eu só estava brincando. É bom ter um lugar reservado para conversar — o barulho de música alta o fundo acusava que o outro estava trabalhando.

— _Exato. E seria legal se você ficasse por lá porque podemos aproveitar o dia amanhã._

— Você está no bar?

— _Sim, vou começar o expediente. Mas hoje fico só um pouco, não me aguento mais em pé_ — riu. — _Se você quiser, passo aí e vamos juntos 'pra minha casa. Não é nada perto do conforto do hotel, mas é um convite de coração._

— Eu topo — Seunghoon sorriu do outro lado da linha. — Que horas você sai?

— _Daqui a quatro horas!_

— 'Tá bem! Te espero — e desligou.

Quatro horas que passaram com ele andando para lá e pra cá, mais do que o seu corpo poderia aguentar, porém, sentiu um impulso de energia quando recebeu uma mensagem de Seungyoon avisando que ele iria até lá para que pudessem ir para casa juntos. Pouco depois disso, o viu entrando no bar, que tinha pouco movimento. Miya reconhecia a ansiedade do amigo e colega de trabalho toda vez, então tomou o copo que Seunghoon secava de sua mão e sinalizou para que ele fosse ao encontro do outro.

— Hey, _Busan boy! —_ Ela cumprimentou Seungyoon, fazendo com que ele acenasse de volta. — Se divirtam — e eles saíram.

— Comentei com ela que você também é de Busan — coçou a nuca envergonhado.

— É um bom apelido porque serve 'pra qualquer um de nós — Yoon sorriu. — E aí? Vamos indo?

— Vamos! — começaram a caminhar. O cansaço de Seunghoon era visível. Diferente de Yoon, ele não tinha dormido direito e tudo que queria era um banho e sua cama.

Chegando no metrô, encontraram um banco para sentar e continuaram conversando. Falaram sobre trabalho, Hoony contou do drink estranho que um turista pediu que ele fizesse. Quando a cabeça pesou, quis encostá-la em Seungyoon, mas resistiu. Algumas paradas depois desceram e caminharam lado a lado até o prédio de Seunghoon. Yoon se sentiu confortável na casa de Hoony. Era pequena — bem pequena — mas aconchegante e organizada. Tirou os sapatos na entrada e os deixou por ali, num barreira improvisada que Seunghoon fez para não pisar na casa com os pés de rua, e não teve tempo de encostar no chão frio porque o outro apareceu com um par de chinelos de pano.

— 'Pra você não pisar no gelado — jogou o par no chão para que Yoon os colocasse.

— Obrigado — ele se curvou para agradecer. — Sua casa é muito bonita.

— É sim — sorriu. — Antes eu não gostava muito daqui, mas demorei para achar um lugar bom de morar. Aqui eu tenho tudo que preciso. Eu ia fazer um tour pela casa, mas podemos ver tudo daqui.

— E aí? Você quer pedir comida? Eu já comi, mas dependendo do que for eu te acompanho.

— Eu pretendia cozinhar alguma coisa, mas não sei se vou ter força — Seungyoon riu da expressão dramática. — Se incomoda se eu tomar um banho rápido?

— À vontade — e sentou no sofá.

— Você também. Pode mexer na geladeira e nos armários se quiser alguma coisa — Seunghoon falou enquanto arrumava as suas coisas num canto e ia para o banheiro.

Ele era a epítome do nervosismo e isso durou alguns minutos, acalmou só quando ouviu o chuveiro ligando. Sentou na cama para olhar pela janela que estava com o blecaute levantado e novamente estava admirado com a vista. Apesar de ser bem afastado do que Seungyoon conheceu até agora de Chicago, era um lugar cheio de luzes — o suficiente para ele achar bonito. Quando virou para pegar a câmera em sua bolsa, foi convidado pelo barulho da geladeira a olhar a cozinha. Soju, água, cerveja, laranjas e um pote com kimchi. Riu porque não era diferente, sua geladeira só tinha conteúdo quando sua mãe o visitava e a recheava com comida caseira. No armário era só lámen, uma grande variedade de sabores, suco de caixa e outros petiscos. Pensou no que Seunghoon disse sobre não ter forças para cozinhar e decidiu assumir essa responsabilidade.

Enquanto colocava a panela com água para ferver, ouvia Hoony cantando no banho e toda aquela nova sensação de uma rotina que não era dele o fazia sorrir. Jogou o lámen e o tempero e deixou ferver enquanto abria uma garrafa de soju; começou arrumar a mesa no canto quando viu Hoony saindo do banheiro.

— _BULDAK RAMYUN_! — Seunghoon exclamou. — Você não precisava ter feito nada, mas obrigada por fazer.

— Não por isso — virou a atenção da mesa para o anfitrião, que secava a nuca e o cabelo na toalha, trajando só uma calça de moletom. Ele atravessou a sala e pegou um moletom que estava dobrado em cima da cama, o vestindo sem nada por baixo. Nessa hora Seungyoon não disfarçava nem tentava desviar o olhar. — Eu fui abrindo as coisas, espero que não tenha problema.

— Não tem não — sentou na banqueta e cheirou a comida fumegante. — Mas por que não fez 'pra você?

— Eu já jantei, só quero beber um pouco — acompanhou Hoony e também sentou. — Tudo bem se eu fotografar um pouco da janela enquanto você come?

— À vontade, Sr. Janela Indiscreta — eles riram.

A foto da janela acabou virando uma foto de Seunghoon jantando; uma selfie no reflexo da colher; Hoony pedindo para olhar a câmera e fotografando o próprio rosto de ponta cabeça. Depois que limparam tudo, sentaram na cama e continuaram conversando, mas Seungyoon percebeu que Hoony não aguentaria muito mais tempo acordado. Já estava bem tarde, afinal de contas.

— Vou arrumar o sofá, você pode dormir na cama, tudo bem? — Seunghoon avisou e Yoon já negou, não queria fazer com que ele dormisse num lugar desconfortável. — Sem discussão. Aí amanhã podemos planejar alguma coisa, já que estamos de folga.

— Deixa que eu durmo no sofá, sério — e Hoony fez um "pff, de jeito nenhum." — Ou dorme... junto comigo na cama?

A expressão inicial de Hoony era de dúvida, ele tinha franzido as sobrancelhas, mas sorriu logo em seguida. — Tudo bem, mas vamos ter que dormir abraçados para caber. E só dormir, infelizmente, porque eu não aguento mais ficar de olho aberto.

— Tudo bem. Eu só vou trocar de roupa — mostrou a mochila.

No banheiro, Seungyoon trocou a calça e tirou a jaqueta, ficando só com a camiseta surrada que ele já estava usando, e lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes antes de voltar para o quarto — que também era sala e cozinha — e encontrar Seunghoon dormindo encolhido na cama. Apagou a luz e o quarto não ficou completamente escuro por conta da brecha que o outro deixou na cortina. Assim que deitou, Hoony soltou um resmungo e se aconchegou na cama, o puxando para perto.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou sobre o abraço torto que deu nele. — Eu posso ir pro sofá quando você quiser.

— 'Tá sim — informou. — Boa noite, _hyung._

— Boa noite, Yoonie.

Não demorou muito para Seunghoon voltar ao sono, nem Yoon. Depois de algumas reviradas até acertarem a posição dos braços, ficou confortável o suficiente para dormirem até de manhã. Era umas nove quando Seungyoon acordou e precisou sair dos braços de Hoony para conseguir respirar melhor, aí virou e ficaram frente a frente. Talvez tivesse sido o olhar de Yoon sobre que ele estava tão pesado que acabou o acordando, então Seunghoon coçou os olhos e se esticou.

— Bom dia — Yoon sussurrou. — Conseguiu descansar?

— Sim, dormi bem — respondeu. — E você? Não achou desconfortável?

— Não, foi bom — contou se aproximando dele. Eles se olharam até que Hoony interrompeu.

— Eu ainda não escovei os dentes — resmungou.

— Não tem problema — Seungyoon já estava perto o suficiente para que os lábios se tocassem. Quando o fez, Seunghoon passou seu braço pela cintura dele e o trouxe para perto. O beijo foi calmo e permitiu que eles ficassem mais próximos, fazendo a cama parecer maior do que era. Seunghoon ficou de joelhos na cama para fechar a cortina e devolveu sua atenção para Yoon, que tirava a camiseta. Ele sorriu quando o mais novo tacou a peça de roupa com avidez do outro lado do cômodo.

Estar com outra pessoa era diferente. Também divertido e interessante, não estranho como Seungyoon pensou que seria. Principalmente porque Hoony despertava nele coisas que ousava dizer nunca ter sentido antes. Não sabia se era porque fazia tempo que ele não tinha aquele contato físico com alguém ou se era só porque Seunghoon era extremamente atraente e os dias onde a tensão sexual foi construída ajudaram a tornar tudo aquilo tão surreal. Ele experimentava a visão do primeiro encontro de um jeito completamente diferente. Ainda era sobre Seunghoon e seus movimentos precisos, mas dessa vez a fina camada de suor pertencia a ambos e deslizava sobre sua pele. Poderia morar naquele momento.

Algum tempo depois estavam deitados de novo, ofegantes, olhando para o teto com a visão turva. Seunghoon rolou na cama para se aninhar no peito do mais novo e eles aproveitaram esse silêncio cômodo por alguns minutos, até que o anfitrião resolver levantar — mas ele não saiu da cama antes de deixar um beijo no rosto do outro. Caminhou até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, enquanto cantarolava qualquer coisa. Yoon continuou imóvel, só percebendo o ambiente ao seu redor. Quando Seunghoon voltou, estendeu a mão chamando Seungyoon para acompanhá-lo até o banho.

— Obrigado — começou o visitante. — Uma ducha vai me cair bem.

— Posso lavar seu cabelo? — e Seungyoon acenou que sim.

E lá estava ele. A água morna quebrando em gotas no seu peito, enquanto ele se concentrava na embalagem de xampu e colocava a quantidade necessária de produto na mão para espalhar no cabelo de Yoon. Era praticamente um cafuné.

— O que vai acontecer quando você for embora?— Seunghoon perguntou e sorriu em seguida, como se confortasse a própria angústia causada pela questão.

— Não tenho ideia — respondeu, abraçando o corpo molhado do outro.


	4. wphotodx200

Não falaram mais do que o necessário depois daquilo, porém o clima estava distante de ser desconfortável. Era só como se eles precisassem de um tempo para se recompor da lembrança de que aquele momento tinha horas contadas. Seunghoon foi procurar o secador de cabelo, que não usava há tempos, e Yoon esperou que ele voltasse enrolado na toalha e sentado na tampa da privada. Seus olhos revelavam um pouco de cansaço e não era fácil resistir em fechá-los, principalmente com Hoony passando a mão pelo seu cabelo, junto ao ar quente e o barulho repetitivo do secador.

— Yoonie — Seunghoon chamou. — Seu cabelo já está seco. Vem, vamos tomar café — e o mais novo curvou os lábios em um beiço mal-humorado, que acabou sendo tocado pelos lábios de Hoony. — Vai ser legal, prometo.

Ele sabia que seria. Todo o tempo que passou com Seunghoon foi ótimo, desde o primeiro segundo em que o viu dançar até aquele exato momento, enquanto ele secava seu cabelo e acabara de lhe dar um beijo. Chegava a ser irritante que não conseguiu identificar em Hoony nenhum defeito nesse primeiro contato. A casa dele era organizada, ele se mantinha sozinho e era responsável financeiramente. Era uma pena que ele vivia a base de macarrão instantâneo, mas Yoon sabia que aquilo era uma consequência da falta de tempo.

Mas em suma era isso: era irritante porque ele era ideal e, infelizmente, eles iriam se separar logo. Ele vestiu uma calça qualquer e uma jaqueta colorida, e Seungyoon não conseguia parar de olhar feito um bobo para ele pelo reflexo da porta do armário enquanto tentava calçar o tênis.

— Yoonie-ah, 'tá tudo bem? — Hoony chamou, abaixando para ficar mais perto. — Você 'tá pensando no que eu perguntei?

— É bobagem — suspirou.

— Não é bobagem. Nada que você sente é bobagem. Mas vem, vamos conversar comendo — e pegou em sua mão para sair assim que Yoon encaixou o tênis no pé.

Além de todos os outros atributos que Seungyoon passou e repassou em sua lista imaginária sobre Seunghoon, não podia deixar de citar que ele era extremamente considerado pelos sentimentos alheios. E não só com as asneiras que ele balbuciava sobre Jaebum ou sobre a estafa de trabalho que compartilhavam, também era assim para todas as outras do seu convívio, fosse com um desconhecido pedindo informações ou com seus colegas de trabalho no bar. Soltou um suspiro. Já não estava prestando atenção no caminho, mas quando lembrou que o calor da sua mão vinha da mão de Seunghoon sentiu o rosto esquentar.

Chegaram a uma cafeteria aconchegante. As paredes cheias de plantas de plástico e quadros, mesas pequenas e grandes janelas que faziam o melhor proveito possível da luz natural. Hoony ria discreto toda vez que percebia que o outro estava em um conflito interno com tudo aquilo e seu reflexo defensivo era o rubor nas bochechas. Não era uma atração unilateral, a diferença era que Seunghoon não demonstrava de uma forma tão óbvia. Depois de pedirem — Yoon uma bebida doce e Hoony uma bebida quente — um silêncio esquisito pairou sobre os dois até que Seunghoon decidiu falar.

— Eu não quero prometer nada, mas eu realmente gosto de você, Yoon — disse num fôlego só, passando a mão na nuca em sinal de desconforto. — Querendo ou não, moramos a um oceano de distância.

— Realmente, é bem complicado. Mas você não precisa me prometer nada.

— Só não quero que você pense que eu estou me aproveitando ou te iludindo, algo assim. Eu não faço essas coisas, sabe.

— Parece uma coisa que alguém que faz isso diria — Yoon brincou. — Mas 'tá tudo bem, eu penso demais, só isso. Acho que podemos aproveitar esse tempo sem cobrar nada de ninguém.

— Se você concorda, 'tá tudo bem pra mim — se apoiou no balcão e puxou a mão do outro, mas dessa vez Seungyoon não corou.

— Então quer dizer que você gosta de mim? — provocou, fazendo o outro rir.

— Gosto — foi interrompido pelo barista chamando para entregar os pedidos.

Foram para uma mesa na área externa e conversaram sobre coisas banais. Hoony estava animado com a apresentação, principalmente porque o festival daria visibilidade para o seu trabalho como artista.

— Sabe o que seria legal? — Seungyoon começou, dando um gole em seu café gelado. — Fotos! Podíamos fazer umas fotos suas e postar, divulgando o festival. Posso até tentar mandar pra uma revista se você quiser ganhar uma grana.

— Eu adoraria — Seunghoon segurava a canequinha do expresso olhando fixamente para Yoon. — Alguma revista iria se interessar por isso?

— Talvez? Posso pensar num editorial. Você fica bem nas fotos — sorriu. — Mas teríamos que fazer isso hoje. Você topa?

— Puxa, mas aí você não vai conhecer a cidade direito — Seunghoon lamentou.

— Mas eu passo o dia todo tirando fotos suas. Naquelas roupas. Sinceramente, eu só tenho a ganhar.

— Haha, esqueci que você gosta dessas coisas. Talvez eu tenha uma caixa cheia de coisas que eu uso nas apresentações e, bem, elas podem te interessar.

— Certo, certo, tudo muito profissional. Não me responsabilizo pelo que pode acontecer... — Yoon fez uma longa pausa. — No caso um possível desmaio meu porque você é— e parou.

— Eu sou...?

— Um belo artista.

— E...? — Seunghoon provocou para que ele falasse.

— Eu desisti, não vou falar, é muito vergonhoso — e riram.

Terminando o café, os planos eram outros. Como não iriam mais passear e provavelmente fariam as fotos na casa de Hoony, ele decidiu que iria cozinhar para Seungyoon e, ao menos, oferecer a experiência de sua comida caseira. Foram a uma mercado perto dali, parando em um parque por alguns minutos para observar as pessoas que passeavam com cachorros.

— Sabe — Seunghoon começou, sem tirar o olhar de um golden retriever que corria com uma garrafa na boca. — Eu sempre quis ter um cachorro. Eu tenho uma cachorrinha que mora com a minha mãe, mas eu queria um aqui.

— Mas você passa muito tempo fora de casa, é inviável, né? — o mais novo questionou, como se fosse uma situação conhecida por ele.

— Exato...

— Meu cachorro acabou indo morar com a minha mãe também — Yoon contou. – Foi uma situação meio traumática. Eu não voltei pra casa por quase dois dias inteiros porque estava trabalhando e ele ficou lá sozinho. Todo fechamento de edição é um inferno. E para não repetir isso, levei ele para morar com ela. Sempre que posso passo lá, mas não é a mesma coisa.

— Se eu tivesse só um trabalho, talvez fosse possível — Hoony calculou. — Mas eu não tenho como sobreviver com um emprego só.

— Hoon, posso perguntar uma coisa? Desculpe se for indelicado da minha parte — Seungyoon disse, esperando o outro assentir para continuar. — O trabalho no Sky Deck paga bem? Porque no bar ainda é algo que te faz bem, mas lá me dá a impressão de que é algo que te desgasta.

— Até paga, mas não vale a pena no final das contas porque é um dinheiro que eu não posso contar sempre, já que o trabalho só acontece em temporadas. Mas é o que eu estudei pra fazer, então eu meio que me sinto obrigado.

— Entendo — não estendeu mais do que aquilo. — Eu pergunto porque fiquei pensando nas fotos que faremos e pensei se você nunca tentou um emprego de modelo.

— Me chamaram uma vez — lembrou. — Mas precisava pagar um curso antes, acho que era golpe. Pagar para trabalhar, aquelas histórias.

— Se você se sentir à vontade, eu acho que posso te ajudar com isso. Mas só se você quiser, não se sinta pressionado com isso. Vamos ver como você se sai hoje.

— Espero ao menos poder agradar o meu fotógrafo particular. Devo ter a desenvoltura e fotogenia de uma planta.

— Como seu fotógrafo particular, digo com propriedade, já que sou profissional, que você é sim muito fotogênico e desenvolto, mesmo sabendo que o seu forte é se mexer e não ficar parado. Inclusive, podemos tentar uns vídeos?

— Seungyoon! — Hoony exclamou, fingindo estar envergonhado. — Que tipo de proposta é essa?

— Hyung, pare com isso! — Yoon reclamou, dando tapinhas no braço dele. — Vamos, vai ser legal. Pensei num editorial já, sobre a cena noturna de Chinatown, e uns vídeos seus dançando, puxa vida — suspirou. — Não vejo a hora de fazermos isso.

— Então vamos — convidou, levantando do banco. — Vamos fazer tudo que você quiser — piscou.

Corando violentamente, Seungyoon riu e o acompanhou, pegando as sacolas do mercado e seguindo para o apartamento. Em casa, guardaram as compras que seriam o banquete preparado por Hoony mais tarde e foram preparar o cenário. Um lençol, um espelho, não tinha muito para compor um ambiente da mesma forma que teriam em um estúdio, mas Yoon era bom em improvisar para deixar tudo o mais profissional possível. Sempre que estava fotografando, sua concentração impecável garantia que ele fizesse um ótimo trabalho, mas até então ele nunca encontrara um modelo com Seunghoon. Da última gaveta do criado mudo que até então nem fora notado, Seunghoon pegou uma bolsa pesada, de onde tirou uma corda, arreios — diferentes do que Yoon viu na apresentação — e uma série de outros apetrechos de couro e de metal que Seungyoon não fazia ideia da serventia.

Aquilo tudo ficou de lado por alguns momentos. Seunghoon ia se soltando, obedecendo aos pedidos de Yoon para que as fotos ficassem boas. Quando ele já estava acostumado com a ideia de posar, Seungyoon pediu para que ele se montasse com as roupas de performance, mas não esperava que ele saísse do banheiro usando apenas uma camisa branca, muito maior do que ele. Sentado na cama, pegou a corda que anteriormente estava na bolsa e começou a trançá-la em volta de sua cintura, subindo pelo tronco e passando pelo pescoço.

Aquela visão fez Seungyoon tremer. Não tinha nenhum tipo de familiaridade com _shibari_ , mas reconheceu a técnica e a maneira com que Seunghoon fazia com tanta casualidade o deixou incomodado, no bom sentido. Ele era bom em tudo que fez até agora. Soltando a câmera do pescoço, foi até a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de soju. "Calor hoje, não é mesmo?" e bebeu metade de uma vez só enquanto o outro finalizava a situação com a corda. Quando levantou e os músculos se esticaram, a camisa larga apertou por causa dos nós e Hoony sorriu. "Espero que isso não te incomode", ele falou, mas Seungyoon sabia que ele quis dizer o contrário.

Algumas fotos depois, Seunghoon foi preparar sua maquiagem no banheiro.

— Faz um bom tempo que eu não me maquio em casa — Hoony contou. — Um bom tempo mesmo.

— Isso me faz pensar — Seungyoon começou. — De onde vem essa sua coisa com o kabuki?

— Isso, bom, eu conheci um cara na faculdade — respondeu e Seungyoon soltou um "pff, sempre eles, né". — Pois é, ele era de uma família de atores. O pai, o avô, o pai do avô, todos atores de kabuki, era uma coisa bem presente na vida dele. Assim que a faculdade acabou, ele voltou pro Japão e nós nunca mais nos vimos. No início, era uma coisa que me deixava próximo dele, eu já me apresentava em alguns bares lá em Busan, e primeiro foram pequenas referências. Quando vi, estava fazendo as maquiagens completas e estudando sobre. Mas agora é só uma coisa que eu gosto, o estágio de obsessão passou — ele riu. — Você também começou a fotografar por causa de alguém?

— Meu namorado é modelo — respirou fundo. — Ex-namorado. Meu melhor amigo também. Eu não sabia muito o que iria fazer da vida depois de sair do ensino médio, aí eles me deram uma câmera e eu peguei gosto pela coisa toda. Mas passou também. Fotografia é a minha vida, não me imagino deixando de fazer por causa de alguém, ou sei lá.

— Idem — Hoony passava a primeira camada da pintura facial no rosto todo. — Mesmo que não seja exatamente kabuki o que eu faço — confessou.

— Eu nunca vi uma apresentação de kabuki, então não sei. Mas o kabuki que você faz é muito bom, duvido que os japoneses usem arreios — Ele fez com que Seunghoon soltasse uma gargalhada.

— Realmente, eu estou uns anos na frente.

E continuou com a pintura. Explicou como funcionava o kumadori, a maquiagem teatral do kabuki. Cada cor significava uma coisa e cada papel tinha seu próprio modelo de pintura, assim era possível que a audiência reconhecesse os personagens, fosse um guerreiro, um vilão ou um fantasma.

— O que é o azul? — Seungyoon apontou a cor na paleta, tentando lembrar a pintura que Seunghoon usava no dia que se viram pela primeira vez.

— Mal. E medo — respondeu concentrado. — É para os vilões e demônios. O verde é para coisas sobrenaturais, como fantasmas, e o roxo é para nobreza. Eu acho que nunca usei o roxo. Fica feio em mim.

— Impossível — Yoon retrucou, fazendo careta. — E o vermelho?

— Força — respondeu baixinho, colocando o dedo na tinta. — E paixão — e em seguida, o esfregou na bochecha de Yoon.

Ficaram assim até que Hoony terminasse. Obviamente aproveitou para beijar o outro antes que tivesse pintado a boca também. Tirou o quimono do cabide e vestiu antes de colocar os adornos na cabeça enquanto Seungyoon testava a câmera de vídeo, já que não veio preparado e tinha só umas três ou quatro câmeras com ele. Pensou que poderia fazer algo na edição depois, colocando ruído e efeito o suficiente para que o material gritasse "experimental". Lembrando das coisas que fazia na faculdade, Yoon riu e pensou que aquele era o tipo de material que faria o Seungyoon do primeiro ano de fotografia chorar de emoção. É, ele era emocionado.

Os vídeos ficaram melhores do que ele pensou que ficariam. Seunghoon não era só bonito, ele tinha aquela _coisa_ que dava vontade de ficar olhando. Ou talvez Seungyoon só tivesse apaixonado, mas vá saber. Eles demoraram mais do que planejaram, mas pararam antes que Seunghoon começasse a suar dançando.

— E agora — Hoony começou, tirando o quimono e uma longa pausa aconteceu até ele terminar de colocar de volta no cabide. — Vou começar a fazer almoço com a cara do Umeomaru — disse apontando para o próprio rosto e eles riram.

— Então eu vou organizar a casa e colocar tudo no lugar. Aí você pode tomar banho enquanto eu cuido da comida.

— Você não vai tomar banho comigo? — Hoony sugeriu. Seungyoon já tinha começado a pegar as coisas jogadas e dobrar os lençóis que usaram de fundo então conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso.

— Talvez depois. Você viu a hora? Precisamos comer logo. Eu 'tô com meia garrafa de soju e um café no estômago — reclamou, com uma expressão de coitadinho que comoveu Seunghoon.

— 'Tá bem, 'tá bem, eu vou fazer o mais rápido possível — disse fazendo um carinho rápido no cabelo de Yoon assim que passou por ele.

Com almoço devidamente iniciado, já passando das quatro da tarde, Seunghoon entrou no banho e deixou Yoon cuidando de tudo. Cansado, como já era natural após um longo período de trabalho, Seungyoon terminou de ajeitar a bagunça e se jogou na cama, pegando o celular. A notificação avisando uma mensagem de Jaebum fez com que ele levantasse depressa.

" _Podemos conversar? Eu preciso falar com você. Sinto muito_."

Quando saiu do banho, Seunghoon encontrou o fogão desligado e uma casa vazia.


	5. ilfordfp4

A luz do sol invadia o quarto pelas frestas da cortina branca do hotel, iluminando o rosto de Kang Seungyoon. O brilho dourado incomodou, mas não a ponto de acordá-lo — isso foi feito pelo despertador, alguns minutos depois. Fazendo o mínimo de movimento possível, ele caçou o aparelho no meio das cobertas e soltou um resmungo antes de desligar o alarme. Se sentia um lixo. A ressaca moral fazia com que cada pedacinho do seu corpo doesse, como se tivesse sido atropelado pelo caminhão da vergonha. Que merda ele fez noite passada?

Levantou pensando que a única coisa que poderia tirá-lo daquele limbo era o trabalho. Tomou um banho rápido, fez sua higiene bucal e vestiu qualquer coisa, pegando uma latinha de café do frigobar do hotel. Chegando na locação das fotos do dia, não conseguia parar de pensar em Seunghoon.

Ele não saiu correndo por causa de Jaebum, isso não, só desceu até a portaria para atender a ligação dele. Estava atordoado com a mensagem, não teve tempo de deixar um bilhete para Seunghoon, nem coragem de bater na porta e avisar "meu ex, aquele mesmo que terminou comigo por mensagem e me traiu por um ano inteiro, está me ligando e eu vou atender, tudo bem?" Aí ele só desligou o fogão, como medida básica de segurança, e desceu até a entrada do prédio, mas decidiu sair quando viu que alguns adolescentes estavam sentados na porta. Não entendiam coreano, mas provavelmente iriam perceber ele chorando.

Jaebum estava obviamente bêbado. Seu novo namorado não aguentou a pressão: perdeu contratos de trabalho, estava sendo ofendido e ameaçado em todas as redes sociais possíveis, então terminou o relacionamento e foi passar uma temporada no Japão, deixando Jaebum sozinho com todos aqueles problemas. Seungyoon ouviu que a ideia de tornar público aconteceu, majoritariamente, na intenção de incomodá-lo. Obviamente com sucesso, mas o tiro acabou saindo pela culatra.

Agora estava ao telefone com seu ex namorado, atualmente solteiro também, que chorava e pedia perdão. Já estava anoitecendo, Seungyoon ficou parado na frente do apartamento de Hoony, uma região completamente desconhecida para ele, encostado num poste e ouvindo aquele show de lamúrias. Deu pra levar tudo muito bem, ele entendia que era só uma coisa de bêbado, até que Jaebum apareceu com a genial ideia de mudar para Chicago.

_"Podemos morar aí, teremos trabalho e ficamos até tudo acalmar... Por favor, jagiya..."_

Vários sentimentos difusos passavam pela cabeça dele numa velocidade que era complicado de entender. A última pessoa do mundo com ele queria morar junto era Jaebum. Um ano de traição que acabou em três dias daquilo tudo se tornando público (o relacionamento, claro, não a traição). E, ao mesmo tempo, era Jaebum. Tinha todo o apelo emocional por ele ser o primeiro, mas seria muita burrice. Quando tentava visualizar uma vida com alguém em Chicago, tudo que ele via era uma casa confortável e quem estava ao seu lado era Seunghoon.

Merda. Seunghoon.

Ele ia ter uma síncope.

O dançarino saiu do banho falando alguma coisa sobre o cheiro da comida e não encontrou ninguém. Chamou Seungyoon uma, duas vezes. Olhou debaixo da cama, as coisas dele ainda estavam lá. Abriu a porta de casa, olhando nas escadas. Chamou de novo, dessa vez bem alto. Tentou ligar no celular dele, mas a gravação anunciava que a linha estava ocupada.

Alguns longos minutos depois, Seungyoon entrou com a maior expressão derrotada que tinha. O rosto vermelho, os olhos inchados. Hoony tentou falar, perguntar o que acontecera, mas ele não teve tempo. Yoon só continuava chorando baixinho.

— E-eu saí na rua com o chinelinho de ficar em casa — gaguejou. Hoony foi até ele, sussurrando "não tem problema" e o pegou pela mão. Questionou se estava tudo bem depois que o mais novo se acalmou, mas percebeu que ele não queria tocar no assunto.

— Você quer comer? Acho que ainda 'tá quentinho — Seungyoon acenou que sim e Hoony foi preparar a mesa.

Depois das primeiras colheradas no _doenjangguk_ , uma sopa de soja com legumes e carne, o que Seunghoon sabia cozinhar de melhor, Seungyoon respirou fundo e finalmente começou a falar.

— Jaebum me ligou — continuou a comer, comentando aquilo casualmente. — Ele está solteiro e, por algum motivo, quer morar comigo em Chicago.

— Você vai mudar para Chicago? — Seunghoon arregalou os olhos. — Desculpe, eu só entendi essa parte.

— Ah! Não, não vou não. Eu acho — suspirou. — Eu não quero morar com ele — e Hoony sorriu de canto.

Depois disso, não houve mais nenhuma conversa muito profunda. Eles terminaram de comer, lavaram a louça e deitaram para fazer a digestão. Ficaram assistindo vídeos aleatórios no YouTube, pelo celular de Hoony mesmo, até que ficou tarde o suficiente para Yoon lembrar que precisava ir embora.

— A gente se fala amanhã?

— Hã? Sim, sim — Seungyoon respondeu. Já estavam na rua, esperando um táxi. — Você vai ensaiar essa semana?

— Provavelmente, mas ainda não sei como vai ficar minha escala no trabalho. Te mantenho informado — piscou. — Você vai ficar bem?

— Vou sim — resmungou. — Seunghoon, eu— foi interrompido pela buzina do táxi.

— O que tem você? — perguntou abrindo a porta do veículo.

— Nada — Ele sorriu desanimado — Falo com você amanhã! — se despediu, entrando no carro.

Ele queria ter dito o quanto gostava de Seunghoon, pedir desculpas por chorar na frente dele (novamente) por causa de Jaebum e, meu deus! O que ele estava pensando? Em uma hora eles estavam falando sobre deixar as coisas rolarem, que um gosta do outro, aí ele aparece com a cara amassada contando que o ex queria fugir com ele.

Agora, no estúdio, essas lembranças o atingiam e a única providência que ele conseguia tomar era enfiar o rosto entre as mãos e suspirar. Depois daquilo, só avisou Seunghoon que chegou em segurança e não falaram mais. Nem um bom dia.

Quando a equipe foi para o intervalo, Seungyoon decidiu editar as fotos da noite interior. E, obviamente, ver Seunghoon na tela do computador não ajudou.

— Oh! _Kang-ssi_! Que fotos bonitas — o editor da revista apareceu atrás dele. Não falava coreano, mas ouvia todos chamarem Seungyoon assim, então só repetia. — E quem é o modelo, não o conheço?

— Muito obrigado — fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça. — É só um amigo, ele não é modelo profissional.

— Pois deveria ser. Acho que você sabe melhor do que ninguém — sorriu. — Olhe essas expressões, o formato do rosto, a maquiagem. Ele é muito bom.

— Ele é sim — suspirou. — Inclusive, as fotos estão a venda. Tem alguns vídeos também, se souber de alguma revista que queira um material desse tema, fala comigo.

— Eu quero — respondeu de supetão. — Você disse que ele ainda é iniciante? Se quiser passar o contato dele, acho que ele faria sucesso aqui.

— _Haha_ , eu passo. Termino de tratar tudo e te envio assim que finalizar. Mas sobre o contato, vou conversar com ele primeiro.

Ah! Conversar com ele. Não tinha ideia de como faria aquilo naturalmente, ainda mais após se prestar ao papel ridículo da noite passada. Mas como era uma possibilidade de trabalho, se viu com uma desculpa bem fundamentada para enviar mensagem para o mais velho. Seungyoon não era o único que queimava todos seus neurônios. Nem tão do outro lado de Chicago, Seunghoon tentava se acostumar com a possibilidade de ser trocado por um ex. Ele tinha repassado várias vezes o roteiro de não se apegar, que o outro ia embora, que um relacionamento agora seria uma grande dor de cabeça, mas lá estava ele: sentado no terraço, amarrando os arreios com raiva, tentando inutilmente se concentrar para ensaiar para o festival. Quando o visor do celular acendeu, ele levantou correndo para ver o que era.

" _Hyung, o editor da revista está interessado nas suas fotos e em você._

_Digo, em você como modelo. Se estiver tudo bem, passo seu contato para a agência. Inclusive já vendi suas fotos. Me envie uma conta sua para eu poder te pagar!"_

A possibilidade de um emprego fez seus músculos aliviarem. Mais cedo, recebeu uma mensagem de sua supervisora avisando que iriam cortar o número de funcionários por causa da baixa demanda no Skydeck e que ele não precisava trabalhar naquela semana. Nem na próxima. Suspirou. Já pensava como iria pagar o aluguel e todas as outras contas mensais quando recebeu a mensagem de Seungyoon.

" _Muito obrigado, Yoonie! E pode passar, não tenho ideia de como vai ser mas estou precisando de grana (￣ー￣;)ゞ_

_Eu fui dispensado do Skydeck"_

E embaixo daquilo enviou os dados bancários, sem muita pretensão. Quase caiu para trás quando, alguns minutos depois, recebeu uma transferência de dois mil e quinhentos dólares.

" _Chegou aí? Eu cobrei mais caro do que geralmente eles pagam porque, bom, aproveitar meus privilégios, e como você não tem agente ainda falei pra cuidarem bem do meu modelo. Qualquer coisa que precisar pode me chamar."_

As coisas se misturaram no estômago dele. Obviamente um pouco foi devido ao dinheiro em sua conta. Mas o pior era o "meu modelo" para lá, mas "se precisar pode me chamar" para cá como se eles não fossem manter contato. A vontade que Seunghoon tinha era de sair correndo e falar poucas e boas sobre Jaebum, deixar claro para Yoon que ele estava sendo manipulado por seja lá qual fosse a conversa que ele inventou dessa vez. Porém, que tipo de pensamento era aquele? Grunhiu e coçou a cabeça em frustração. Talvez ele tivesse entendido errado desde o começo.

Não trocaram mais mensagens depois daquilo. Ele ensaiou sua performance até pouco antes do seu expediente no bar e, como estava no terraço da casa de Miya, decidiu passar pela frente do hotel de Seungyoon. Só em caso dele estar lá pela frente na mesma hora. Óbvio que não deu em nada, o destino não é tão conveniente assim.

Seungyoon não teve um dia mais leve do que isso. Achava que Seunghoon estava o evitando, nem passava pela sua cabeça que ele pudesse estar na mesma. Já era noite quando saiu do trabalho. Recebeu uma chamada de vídeo de Jinu, que o distraiu com conversas banais e não forçou nenhum assunto que envolvesse Jaebum.

Teriam levado toda aquela frustração para cama se não fosse alguma força sobrenatural cutucando Seungyoon e o fazendo ir até o bar. Mesmo se não encontrasse Seunghoon, poderia beber um pouco e, quem sabe, derramar vergonha igual fez quando se conheceram.

Aquilo era frustrante. O bar estava movimentado para um começo de semana, ele só não estava mais estressado porque lembrava do dinheiro totalmente inesperado em sua conta — um alívio e tanto para o mais novo meio-desempregado. Demorou perceber a silhueta familiar demais encostada no balcão e, quando chamou, não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o rosto corado de Yoon.

— Hyung! — Ele exclamou com um tom que denunciava sua embriaguez. — Eu nem te vi.

— Oi, Yoonie — sorriu de volta. — Que bom te ver aqui.

— Eu vim te ver — deu um gole em sua bebida. — Eu queria conversar sobre aquele dia.

— Tudo bem, podemos sair juntos quando acaba meu expediente — Seunghoon sugeriu e o outro concordou.

As coisas foram muito mais rápidas agora. Seunghoon passou várias vezes pelo balcão e sentiu o olhar de Yoon pesar em sua nuca em todas elas. Quando acabou, se beijaram na porta do bar antes de caminhar de mãos dadas. Seungyoon foi encostado no outro no metrô, como queriam ter feito na primeira ocasião desse mesmo trajeto. Ainda não tinham entrado em casa e já se beijavam com o desespero de quem esperou por aquilo uma vida toda.

— Yoonie-ah, espera — Hoony pediu. — Você 'tá meio bêbado, tem certeza disso?

— Não, eu 'tô bem — mal terminou de falar e tropeçou no último degrau da escada. — Eu acho.

— Não, chega — puxou o mais novo pelo braço e colocou ele sentado ao lado da porta. — Eu vou pegar água pra você.

— Não precisa.

— Toma — Hoony alcançou um copo com água que foi rejeitado por Seungyoon. — Bebe a água, vai melhorar.

— Não quero água, eu quero você — ao ouvir aquilo, Hoony suspirou. Era difícil rejeitar o outro, mas ele era firme nas decisões dele. E já estava sem paciência.

Num movimento rápido, Hoony montou Yoon em suas costas e rumou para o banheiro. Não houve muita resistência, Seungyoon até ajudou na hora de tirar a roupa, mas agarrou na porta igual um gato querendo escapar da água fria assim que ouviu o barulho do chuveiro.

— Eu não quero tomar banho gelado — chorou, grudado no batente da porta.

— Vai te ajudar a ficar sóbrio. Vai, entra logo — e suspirou pesadamente quando Yoon fez que não com a cabeça.

Hoony pegou Yoon no colo e entrou debaixo da água fria. O banheiro era pequeno, daquele jeito ficava mais apertado ainda. No começo Seungyoon reclamou; os vizinhos devem ter adorado, Hoony pensou. Mas ele logo se distraiu com a camisa molhada do anfitrião.

— Se você tivesse falado que iria tomar banho comigo, eu não teria feito cena — riu, passando a mão no pescoço do mais velho. — Pode me soltar agora.

— Tudo bem, mas não corre molhado pela minha casa, pelo amor de deus — colocou ele no chão com cuidado e começou a se desfazer da própria roupa.

Seunghoon preferiu deixar a cueca de Yoon no lugar pro banho, já que ele não estava se comportando como um dos mais recatados do mundo, e ficou a ponto de surto quando viu as intenções do outro — que agora tentava se livrar da peça.

— Seungyoon, chega.

— Eu só ia-

— Chega — e foi saindo, todo molhado mesmo, deixando Yoon sozinho no banheiro e fechando a porta em seguida.

A sobriedade o atingiu feito um raio. Desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou na primeira toalha que achou, dando de cara com Seunghoon na porta.

— Ei, calma. Eu só fui pegar meu celular. Não ouviu ele tocando?

— E-eu — foi interrompido. Hoony segurou seus braços e deu um tempo para ele respirar.

— Calma. Eu sei que você 'tá nervoso. Vamos conversar quando for a hora — começou a rir baixinho. — Eu quero muito jogar você na cama agora, mas é melhor você beber água e descansar. Vou te emprestar uma roupa seca.

Deitados lado a lado na cama, não houve muita conversa antes deles pegarem no sono. Todas as coisas que Yoon queria falar e que foram se atropelando a noite toda agora descansavam junto a ele. Era difícil saber o que viria a seguir, a única coisa que ele sabia é que queria ficar.


	6. weathermaticdual35

Ele já tinha perdido a noção do tempo. Era quarta-feira? Provavelmente. Hoje ele tinha quatro horas (em teoria) de trabalho. Sabia onde estava, mas a cabeça pesou quando tentou levantar. Grunhiu e mudou de ideia.

— Bom dia, Bela Adormecida — ouviu Seunghoon. Ele preparava alguma coisa que cheirava bem na cozinha. — Estou fazendo _haejangguk_ pra você.

Sopa de ressaca, ótimo. Era tudo que Seungyoon precisava, então grunhiu novamente em resposta. Aquele ambiente, com barulho de talheres batendo vez ou outra, a voz macia do outro cantarolando uma música que desconhecia, o cheiro de comida fresca... Familiar demais. Um rotina que não era a dele, mas gostaria que fosse.

— Hyung — chamou, preguiçoso demais para levantar. — Me perdoe por ontem — a voz arrastada fez com que Seunghoon viesse até ele. Antes que o mais velho tivesse tempo de responder qualquer coisa, ele continuou. — Mas não é incrível? Você já conhece tudo isso sobre mim e continua aqui.

— Você fala como se fosse algum sociopata, sei lá. Você só faz uns vexames bêbado, isso não é nada de mais — e sentou na cama, afagando os cabelos despenteados do fotógrafo. — E eu gosto de você, desse jeito mesmo.

O rosto amassado de Yoon e a ressaca não permitiram que ele corasse em sincronia com o término da frase, mas ele tentou abrir a boca pra falar qualquer coisa e Hoony aproveitou a deixa para beijá-lo.

— Bom dia — Ele sussurrou. — Estou te esperando pra tomar café.

 _Inferno_.

Aquilo era bem melhor do que qualquer fantasia que sua cabeça conseguia inventar. Além de todas as infinitas qualidades de Seunghoon, tinha mais isso: ele aturava Seungyoon, daquele jeito mesmo. E como não se apaixonar pela pessoa que te viu em seus momentos mais ridículos (que eram bem recorrentes, ele tinha que admitir) e não se afetou? Pior que isso, cuidou de você. Porque ele esteve lá nessas vezes — na calçada, o levando de volta pro hotel; cuidando dele bêbado e de ressaca; ouvindo ele chorar por causa de Jaebum, sem nunca questionar ou criticar. Ele só estava lá e, de alguma forma, era suficiente.

O devaneio foi cortado pelo toque do seu telefone. O aparelho vibrava desesperado no bolso de sua jaqueta, pendurada na cadeira na noite anterior, e Yoon só resmungou alguma coisa e cobriu a cabeça com o edredom.

— É do trabalho, eu tenho que sair daqui a pouco — reclamou com a voz abafada.

— Posso atender? — Hoony perguntou e Yoon emergiu do cobertor fofinho para assentir. — Olá, bom dia — cumprimentou, pressionando os lábios para não começar a rir. — Sim, sim, é o número dele. Eu? Sou secretário dele — Seungyoon rolou na cama para rir, até esqueceu por alguns minutos que sua cabeça martelava por conta do tanto que bebeu na noite passada. — Tudo bem, senhor, eu aviso. Até lá, tenha um bom dia.

— O que foi isso?

— Ligaram pra avisar que a locação do ensaio mudou — Hoony explicou. — Mas você tem que ir pro hotel buscar suas coisas antes, certo?

— Certo... — agora ele já estava sentado na cama, encarando os próprios pés e tomando coragem. — Eu estava pensando...

— Olha só! — Hoony riu e Seungyoon jogou um travesseiro em sua direção.

— Deixa pra lá — respondeu e levantou, puxando a coberta para arrumar a cama.

— Não, por favor, fala! Era brincadeirinha — abraçou o outro por trás. Obviamente Seungyoon corou, mas se perguntassem ele iria negar.

— Eu pensei que falta pouco pra sua apresentação, é ruim ficar indo e voltando do bar e ensaiando lá na Miya, é cansativo — respirou fundo. — Como você não tem nada que te prenda aqui, como um bichinho, sei lá, pensei que você poderia ficar no hotel comigo.

Ufa, foi menos difícil do que parecia, Seungyoon pensou. Isso porque estava de costas para Hoony, então era mais fácil mesmo sem precisar encará-lo. Ele continuou:

— Tem um salão lá no hotel que eu tenho quase certeza que você pode usar para ensaiar, fica ao lado da academia, então acho que serve pra isso. Se não der, o quarto é bem espaçoso e tem um espelho grande também. Deve ajudar?

— Seu quarto tem um espelho?

— Sim. Também tem uma hidro — Ele respondeu, e dessa vez sem pensar muito. Seunghoon pegou em sua cintura e o virou para que ficassem frente a frente. Meu deus, _tem uma hidro_ , que porra uma coisa tem a ver com a outra, pensou. Mas já era tarde demais.

— Um convite interessante, _Yoon-ah_ — provocou. — Acredito que deve ser mais confortável tomar banho lá do que aqui em casa.

— Sim, mas não tem nada de errado com seu banheiro — gaguejou. — Ele é ótimo.

Seunghoon riu. Começou com um riso anasalado que evoluiu para uma gargalhada. Yoon superou a vergonha e começou a rir com ele sem entender direito.

— Eu gosto muito de te provocar, mas tem umas horas que simplesmente não consigo. Você é muito precioso — deu um beijo estalado na testa de Yoon. — Deixa a cama aí, eu dobro a coberta depois. Come, você precisa trabalhar.

É importante informar que Seungyoon estava radiante, apesar da ressaca. Lavou o rosto e foi tomar a sopa preparada especialmente para ele, enquanto conversavam sentados de frente um para o outro. Explicou para Hoony sobre a venda do direito das fotos e algumas coisas sobre contratos e agências, agora que ele estava interessado no trabalho de modelo. Após isso, fez uma higiene bucal improvisada e deixou a casa sorrindo porque Seunghoon arrumava suas coisas para ir para o hotel.

Ele foi o caminho todo assim. Ele sorriu para desconhecidos na rua, ele sorriu para os funcionários do hotel, principalmente quando pediu que liberassem a entrada de Seunghoon (explicou umas cinco vezes, inclusive) e orientou um serviço de quarto para quando ele chegasse. No táxi, a caminho da locação do ensaio do dia, foi pensando em como deveria ser incrível ser amado por Seunghoon.

Ser amado por Seunghoon.

Fechou o sorriso no mesmo instante.

Ora, como ele podia pensar tão longe assim? Em menos de cinco dias ele iria embora e estava pensando em amor. Ok, deve ser ótimo, mas eles não estariam juntos daqui a cinco dias. Mas deveria ser ótimo. Acordar com Seunghoon, tê-lo por perto para tomar café da manhã, sem contar nos carinhos sutis e em outros, nem tão sutis assim. Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar aquilo e se concentrou no trajeto, até seu celular notificar uma mensagem do dito cujo.

" _Yoonah, estou indo~_

stripper-nin~♡ enviou um anexo."

Yoonie riu pelo nome do contato de Hoony e abriu o arquivo, era um vídeo dele dando tchau para a câmera e segurando uma mochila estufada de coisas.

" _Você vai pro meu hotel ou vai voltar comigo pra Coreia? O que você tá levando?"_

Soltou um suspiro assim que enviou. Queria que fosse a segunda opção.

" _Provavelmente tudo que eu tenho. Sou adaptável, posso fazer as duas coisas!"_

O dia seguiu lento. Seungyoon entrava em seu modo concentração assim que pisava no trabalho, mas em um intervalo ou outro ele escapava para enviar mensagens para Hoony e saber o que ele estava fazendo. Trocaram mensagens o dia todo, principalmente porque Seunghoon não parava de falar. Enviou mensagem quando chegou no hotel e subiu para o quarto, quando recebeu os roupões fofinhos e cheirosos que Yoon pediu para ele, quando foi conhecer o espaço possível para ensaiar e após tomar banho para o trabalho.

Já a noite passou preguiçosa, e era a vez de Yoon encher o outro de mensagens. Acabou saindo para jantar com o pessoal do ensaio, uns modelos bonitos demais, mas que ele reparou só por um momento. Enquanto isso, Seunghoon fazia qualquer coisa no trabalho nada agitado de meio de semana, ansioso para voltar para o hotel e, bom, dormir com Yoon naquela cama imensa. Dormir. Só dormir.

" _Vou chegar daqui a pouco, você ainda está aí? Quer que eu leve alguma coisa?"_

Escreveu assim que pisou para fora do bar.

" _Traga seu corpo em segurança~ kekeke"_

Yoon respondeu. Lá foi ele beber de novo, pensou, e acabou sendo surpreendido por um Seungyoon muito mais do que sóbrio o esperando na frente do hotel, com uma sacola de qualquer loja chique demais para Hoony reconhecer na mão. Quando os olhares se encontraram, acenaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Faz muito tempo que está esperando? — Hoony questionou, colocando o braço sobre os ombros dele.

— Não, acabei de chegar — sorriu. — Trouxe isso pra você.

— Ah, Seunghoon, o que é isso? Não precisava se incomodar comigo.

— Não é incomodo. Espero que você goste. E que não se ofenda — entregou a sacola para ele; sacola que por si só poderia ser o presente. Ela tinha as bordas envoltas em um papel dourado, alguns ideogramas escritos em nanquim na frente e uma fita bonita fechando tudo aquilo em um laço.

Subindo para o quarto, ainda próximos demais, o assunto mudou naturalmente. Hoony contou dos copos quebrados do bar e Yoon dos modelos chineses que conversaram apenas em mandarim o jantar todo e ele fico sobrando. Era como se competissem para ver quem teve mais sorte durante o dia. Parados na porta, Seungyoon procurava o cartão-chave da porta nos bolsos enquanto Hoony fazia carinho em sua nuca. Era uma situação complicada, mas assim que entraram no quarto, a sensação de naturalidade e rotina voltou.

Era estranhamente familiar. Yoon tremia com aquela impressão.

— Posso abrir meu presente? — perguntou assim que tiraram os sapatos e rumaram para a bancada da cozinha.

— Eu só quero fazer um aviso legal antes, em minha defesa — Yoon respondeu, dando um gole no copo de água que acabara de encher. — Eu comprei pra você, mas não precisa usar se não quiser. Não precisa nem aceitar, na verdade, se não gostar eu devolvo e— respirou fundo. — Eu li um pouco sobre kabuki esses dias aí, e descobri que essa loja faz roupas tradicionais sob encomenda, então eu pedi um kimono pra você, baseado no que você usou das fotos do ensaio. Eu nem sei se é esse o nome mesmo, mas eu acho que ficou muito bom — disse num fôlego só. Seunghoon sorria discreto e só ouvia. — Pensei em te levar lá mas achei que você não iria aceitar escolher, então tomei a liberdade.

Hoony olhou para a sacola e sentou no chão mesmo antes de começar a abrir. Era grande, um pouco pesada. O escrito na frente do pacote dizia "Bando Tamasaburo", que é o nome de um ator famoso de kabuki, então ele já tinha suspeitado o seu conteúdo. Não conseguia falar absolutamente nada. Estava nervoso, Seungyoon deve ter gastado uma fortuna, pensava; e ao mesmo tempo, estava emocionado porque era um _baita_ de um presente.

Pegou a roupa com a delicadeza de quem segura um recém-nascido. O tecido preto brilhante, com flores brancas bordadas com um contorno de fios dourados, tinha uma etiqueta com seu nome. Alguns acessórios para o cabelo e um pequeno leque acompanhavam o presente. Ele queria chorar.

— Não se sinta pressionado para usar no festival, eu só quis te dar porque... Porque sim? É de coração, nada além disso.

— Claro que eu vou usar no festival, é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi — respondeu, acariciando o tecido. — Na verdade, penso se vou conseguir usar, ele é tão bonito. Obrigada, Yoon.

— Por nada — sorriu estendendo a mão. — Vem, vamos tomar banho e você experimenta.

O quarto agora tinha a maior concentração de pessoas em estado de surto interno por metro quadrado. Seunghoon não parava de falar do kimono, explicando todos os detalhes e o porquê dele ser perfeito, já que o modelo atendia mais as necessidades de Hoony do que era fiel ao modelo kabuki, e Seungyoon ouvia e assentia tudo com muita atenção porque era o que mais importava no momento. Eles estavam em seu próprio mundo particular.

Logo após o banho, Hoony começou a vestir a peça e Seungyoon finalmente entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Era realmente perfeito. Hoony nem tentou se aprontar direito, só vestiu superficialmente, suspirando em seguida. As mangas grandes, o detalhe dos bordados, o jeito que seu tórax ficava exposto e como a cor da gola chamava a atenção para seu pescoço faziam Seungyoon querer suspirar também.

— Esse é o melhor presente que eu já ganhei.

— Acho que é o melhor presente que eu já dei, então — sorriu novamente. — Isso porque eu já presenteei meu melhor amigo com uma caneca estampada com uma foto minha.

— Eu adoraria esse presente também — informou olhando para ele pelo reflexo do espelho. — Você é o melhor, Yoon.

— Aí você exagerou — eles riram. — Tudo bem se a gente conversar hoje?

— Tudo — e um tempo depois ele começou a guardar tudo para deitar. — Você acha que estamos indo rápido demais?

— Sinceramente? — ponderou um pouco. — Por mim eu iria mais rápido.

— Justo.

Enrolados em seus respectivos roupões, deitaram para resolver as expectativas. A questão Jaebum também entrou na pauta, então descobriram que nem era uma questão, afinal de contas. A conversa foi bem sóbria até eles começarem a se beijar, então já era mais difícil ter noção do que cada um falava. O pane de Seungyoon aconteceu quando os corpos já estavam mais grudados do que o recomendado para aquele horário, suados o suficiente para fazer parecer que o banho anterior não existiu. Com o peso do outro em cima de si, pensou que talvez gostasse mais dele do que queria admitir. O problema disso? Ele não apenas pensou, ele falou que gostava de Seunghoon. Externou o fato. No meio da transa.

Já tinha pensado ser emocionado, nunca duvidou que o seu maior traço de personalidade era colocar a carroça na frente dos bois e, além disso, chamar todos em volta para ver. Como tudo continuou normalmente, agradeceu aos céus por Hoony não ter ouvido. Ele definitivamente ganhou a competição da sorte.

Acordou mal-acostumado. Seunghoon era adaptável, como tinha dito, e aproveitou 100% do espaço da cama para se esticar, jogando uma perna por cima de Yoon e deixando um braço pendendo para fora. Ele queria acordar naquela situação todos os dias.

Sem muito alarde, acariciou rapidamente o rosto de Hoony antes de levantar e se arrumar para o trabalho. Quando terminava de fechar seu casaco, Seunghoon acordou e sentou na cama.

— Ahn... — se espreguiçou. — Essa cama é sensacional. Parece que eu fui atropelado, mas de um jeito bom.

— Fico feliz que dormiu bem — Yoon riu. — Estou saindo, quer que eu peça serviço de quarto? — a resposta foi uma expressão tristonha. — Queria tomar café com você, mas já estou atrasado. Compenso no jantar, pode ser?

— Sou todo seu — Ele respondeu e virou para dormir mais um pouco. — Bom trabalho.

— Obrigada, hyung.

Passou a manhã toda no estúdio e, bom, ele ainda estava animado. Todo mundo comentou, até os modelos chineses elogiaram o humor de _Kang-gege_. Durantes os intervalos, falou com Seunghoon — que aproveitou para ensaiar o dia todo, aproveitando a folga que Miya tirou por ele dias atrás — e procurou o melhor restaurante para um jantar romântico no Google. E depois apagou o "romântico" da pesquisa porque lembrou do acontecimento da noite anterior. Digo, não do acontecimento todo, ou teria problemas para disfarçar, mas do que falou para Seunghoon.

Uma nova neura morava na cabeça de Yoon. Será que ele não ouviu mesmo? Ou ouviu e fingiu que não ouviu? Espantou os pensamentos sacudindo a cabeça, o que virou seu novo hábito, e continuou trabalhando, dessa vez um pouco mais contido. Já estava voltando para o hotel quando pegou o celular para marcar uma mesa no restaurante bonitinho que lembrava de ter visto durante sua passada pelo Navy Pier, mas uma ligação de Seunghoon chegou no mesmo momento.

— Yoon, aconteceu um acidente — a voz afobada de Hoony do outro lado da linha fez cada músculo do corpo de Seungyoon tensionar — Miya passou mal, eu tô aqui no hospital com ela. Foi pressão, alguma coisa assim? Mas ela caiu no balcão e acabou se cortando. Acho que não vou voltar pro hotel hoje, não quero deixar ela sozinha. Eu sinto muito.

— Hoon? Em que hospital vocês estão? Imagina, não se preocupa comigo. Você precisa de alguma coisa?

— Preciso não, ela entrou fazer alguns exames para ver se está tudo bem, ela bateu a cabeça, perdeu um pouco de sangue... Isso porque ela caiu, mas parece que foi arremessada de algum lugar. Talvez eu passe a noite aqui, mas te mantenho avisado.

Voltou para o hotel meio baqueado das ideias. Pediu pizza, deixou um filme aleatório rodando na TV enquanto tratava as fotos do dia. Na sexta iriam finalizar a produção e a entrega do material seria no domingo, então achou que seria bom adiantar o trabalho. Seria, se ele conseguisse parar de pensar em Seunghoon e Miya. Hoony não respondeu mais depois que avisou que ficaria sem bateria no celular e Seungyoon se acalmou um pouco. Mas o diabo faz hora extra, como dizem, e uma mensagem de Jaebum apareceu no meio da madrugada para tirar seu sossego.

_"Posso te ligar agora?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse foi o último capítulo postado, o próximo está quase concluído e a história está na reta final. Se chegou até aqui obrigada~


	7. 50mmsummicron

Respirou fundo algumas vezes e começou a digitar uma resposta. “Eu prefiro que você fale por texto mesmo”, e enviou. Jaebum tentou ligar algumas vezes e ele ignorou, preparando para soltar tudo que estava embaçado em sua cabeça. Porém, a esse ponto, já tinha força o suficiente para externar isso também.

— Eu falo primeiro — disse antes que o outro pudesse reagir. — Eu não quero voltar, acho que já tive o suficiente. Se você está bêbado, não me ligue mais. Se precisar de alguém para conversar, não acredito que eu seja a pessoa mais indicada pra isso. Você foi, ainda é, alguém que eu considero e quero bem. Por favor, não estrague isso também.

—  _ Eu liguei para pedir desculpas  _ — suspirou. Jaebum tinha um tom cansado. —  _ Desculpas por te perturbar, na verdade, e perdão pelas outras coisas. Não quero me estender, mas como é provável que convivamos por muito tempo no mesmo ambiente, queria colocar em pratos limpos. Eu sinto muito, Seungyoon. _

— Também sinto — Yoon amansou um pouco com a resposta. — Fique bem, Jaebum.

—  _ Fique bem, Yoon  _ — e desligou.

Era como se um peso imenso tivesse deixado seus ombros. Não era a resolução de problemas que ele sonhara, mas ajudou a acalmar tudo em seu coração. Pouco depois, um número desconhecido ligava e a possibilidade de ser uma emergência do trabalho o fez atender.

—  _ Yoonah~ Sou eu, Hoony!  _ — automaticamente sorriu. —  _ Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu. _

— O quê? Miya está bem? Onde vocês estão? — Seungyoon ainda estava preocupado, mas a empolgação na voz do outro o deixou em dúvida.

—  _ Miya está grávida! Não é engraçado? _

— Engraçado? Acho que não é a melhor escolha de palavras…

—  _ É que ela não fazia ideia, haha, e nem eu! Aparentemente ninguém, na verdade, até porque ela usa todos os métodos anticoncepcionais que existem  _ — Hoony explicou e Yoon ouviu Miya no fundo, gritando “ei” em protesto. —  _ O namorado dela está vindo, ela vai ser liberada hoje ainda, então daqui a pouco eu já vou pra casa. Quer dizer, aí pro hotel. _

— Que ótimo, então? — falou meio em dúvida se era uma situação onde deveria dar parabéns para alguém. — Mas está tudo bem mesmo?

—  _ Tá sim. Ela perdeu sangue, teve que fazer transfusão, mas pelo menos o cabeção dela amorteceu a queda. Também tá tudo bem com o bebê- bom, ainda não é um bebê, mas vai ser. Eu estava aqui escolhendo o nome  _ — e Miya novamente reclamou com um “para, todo mundo vai achar que você é o pai”. Seungyoon riu.

— Fico feliz. De verdade, Hoony. Você comeu? Quer que eu peça alguma coisa?

—  _ Nah, eu nem senti fome de tão nervoso. Só quero tomar um banho e descansar. Chego em meia hora. _

Ele sabia que Hoony odiava qualquer cuidado especial, talvez por sempre fazer tudo sozinho, então preparou um banho e pediu comida por aplicativo, o que foi um pouco difícil pelo horário. Quando Seunghoon chegou, tudo estava pronto o esperando, inclusive Yoon, que tomava água de frente à bancada. Foi surpreendido por Seunghoon o abraçando por trás, colocando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e suspirando. O cheiro de lavanda do roupão de Yoon se misturou com o perfume amadeirado de Hoony e era estranhamente bom. E familiar.

— Eu senti tanto medo, puta que pariu — Hoony sussurrou. — Miya é tudo que eu tenho nessa cidade, se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela e eu não pudesse estar lá, nunca iria me perdoar.

— Calma, deu tudo certo — virou para encará-lo. — E agora, ainda por cima, você vai ser tio.

— Tio, né? — Seunghoon riu. — Meu deus, isso é tão inesperado. Não existe nenhum dia pacato na minha vida.

— Eu fiz o meu melhor para que hoje fosse pacato, sabe. Fiz um jantar para você — mostrou a mesa pronta, como se fosse sua maior criação.

— Oh, então você é o chef do “Yum Drum Truck”? — falou pausadamente, lendo a embalagem, e Yoon já ria de sua mentira mal contada. — Vou adorar provar o seu  _ bao _ , chef Yum.

Realmente nenhum dia era pacato e isso não era necessariamente ruim. Fortes emoções durante o dia, para depois deitar com Seunghoon, que acabara de jantar e banhar, e ver qualquer coisa na televisão enquanto terminava de corrigir a cor de suas fotos era uma troca mais que justa. E aquele momento era engraçado especialmente porque Hoony estava visivelmente com sono, porém isso não o fazia ficar menos revoltado com as pessoas errando a faixa de preço de máquina de lavar no programa de adivinhar quanto custa. Seungyoon sentiu seu coração pular algumas batidas.

No último dia antes da apresentação de Seunghoon, ele estava a ponto de explodir. Não ensaiou o quanto gostaria, então desceu assim que acordou para o salão para treinar um pouco mais. Seungyoon adiantou o trabalho na madrugada e não precisaria sair, assim aproveitou para fazer companhia para Hoony e, de quebra, tirar algumas fotos.

— Achei que fosse ficar mais nervoso com você aqui, mas estou mais calmo, obrigado — confessou, enquanto se alongava. — Queria ter ensaiado mais.

— De nada — Yoon sorriu. — Sabe — deu uma pausa. — acho que você vai se sair muito bem. Acho não, eu tenho certeza.

— Espero que sim. Ainda mais porque você vai estar lá me vendo. Miya também, ela e o negocinho na barriga dela — e ele riu. — Ainda não consegui processar essa informação.

— Quer falar sobre isso?

— Não, é um “não consegui processar a informação” de um jeito positivo. Aparentemente isso deixou ela feliz, então eu também estou — caminhou na direção de Yoon. — Você vai estar lá, certo?

— Não perderia por nada.

No mesmo dia, Seunghoon recebeu as orientações da apresentação, onde pediam para que ele chegasse pelo menos cinco horas antes. Yoon iria ao estúdio buscar seus filmes e direto para o festival, então combinaram tudo antes e passaram o resto da tarde como passaram a semana: curtindo todo o tempo que tinham juntos. Seunghoon repassou algumas partes da coreografia, na intenção de dar o mínimo de  _ spoilers _ para Yoon, e, mais tarde, acabaram jogados no chão do quarto, suados e cansados demais para falar qualquer coisa. Passaram longos minutos encarando o teto até que Yoon puxou um assunto, ainda com a respiração descompassada.

— Eu ia te levar pra jantar no píer.

— Isso devia ter acontecido antes de tirarmos a roupa, você sabe, né? — Ele riu.

— Sei, mas com tudo aquilo que aconteceu com a Miya, nem tinha clima — lamentou. — Mas ainda vai acontecer.

— E eu vou adorar — brincou. O celular de Yoon fez barulho de notificação e ele se arrastou para ver o que era, soltando um resmungo logo em seguida. — O que foi?

— Minha agenda — resmungou. — Me mandando fazer  _ check-in. _

— Quando é seu voo?

— Segunda pela manhã — e Hoony não perguntou mais nada, só se aninhou no peito do outro. Ficaram assim por longos minutos. — Eu vou sentir sua falta.

— Eu também.

Tomaram banho e foram jantar, tentando espantar a tristeza da separação iminente. Uma sensação esquisita pairou entre eles, então Seunghoon pensou que seria interessante alinhar as expectativas novamente.

— O que você está sentindo sobre a gente, Yoon-ah? Tem alguma coisa que você queira falar? — perguntou e encostou na mão de Yoon.

— Ah — murmurou. — Por alguns momentos eu pensei querer que você me pedisse pra ficar. Mas isso não é nada parecido com a gente, sabe? Qualquer coisa que seja forçada, inconsiderada e imprevista demais, não é nada parecido com a gente. Aí eu não sei, isso me deixa um pouco desiludido.

— Você sabe que eu não vou fugir, certo? Você pode voltar pra Chicago quando quiser e será muito bem-vindo. Na minha casa e na minha vida — sorriu.

— Você também, se quiser ir pra Coreia. E tá tudo bem?

— Se pra você estiver, por mim também.

— Ótimo — beijou a testa dele. — Por um tempo também pensei que talvez não fosse o melhor momento esse em que a gente se conheceu, achando que tinha espaço para você na minha vida e vice-versa. Acho que me enganei.

— Que bom que estava enganado — Yoon sorriu novamente e o puxou para perto. — É o momento ideal.

— Quer ir lá pra casa amanhã depois da apresentação? — Hoony questionou, fazendo carinho no cabelo do outro.

— Alguma coisa errada com o hotel?

— Absolutamente não — riu. — Eu só quero fazer memórias com você onde eu possa reviver depois. E não é como se eu fosse voltar pra esse hotel qualquer dia.

_ Fazer memórias _ . Era fácil, certo? Estamos fazendo memórias o tempo todo involuntariamente, mas assim era diferente — propositalmente criar momentos onde um pudesse lembrar do outro com calor no peito. Aquilo ajudava a criar uma nova concepção do que era amor para ambos e, ao mesmo tempo, fazia com que a palavra amor não fosse tão aterrorizante. Era  _ só _ amor.

— Você tá acordado? — Seungyoon ouviu assim que abriu os olhos. Já fazia um tempo que a resposta era sim, mas quando sentiu o peso do rosto de Seunghoon encostado em seu ombro, preferiu ficar quietinho. — Sabe o que eu estava pensando?

— Hnm? — Ele resmungou e virou para se aninhar ao mais velho.

— Em comprar uma plantinha — Seunghoon respondeu e Yoon soltou uma risada anasalada. — Mas uma que fique bem sem água, porque eu posso esquecer de molhar.

— Um cacto? Ou uma folhagem de plástico, talvez — o fotógrafo sugeriu e os dois riram. — Por que você acha que vai esquecer de molhar?

— É difícil criar coisas, sabia?

— Se você esquecer, eu te lembro — depositou um beijo estalado na testa dele. — Que horas você precisa sair?

— Daqui uma hora, acho — resmungou.

— Fica comigo mais um pouco — Seungyoon o puxou para debaixo da coberta e eles ficaram ali até que o alarme do celular os lembrou que era preciso levantar.

O dia do festival finalmente tinha chegado. Depois do banho de Seunghoon, eles tomaram café juntos e o dançarino preparou suas coisas para sair. Se despediram e Seungyoon se jogou de volta na cama e lá ficou até receber uma ligação de seu editor, interessado em contratar Seunghoon para alguns testes.

— Ele vai se apresentar em um festival hoje, quer dar uma passada lá? — Seungyoon indagou, pensando que seria ótimo porque não perderia mais tempo no estúdio se o editor o acompanhasse. E assim fariam.

Seunghoon chegou cedo, foi o pensou quando viu que ainda estavam decorando as bordas do palco principal da rua. Acenou para alguns conhecidos enquanto olhava a logística das coisas: barraquinhas e carrinhos de comida em um extremo, souvenirs e outras tranqueiras sendo vendidas em outro. Várias lanternas foram penduradas na porta dos comércios, o que deixava tudo bonito e com um ar caseiro (então ele aproveitou para dar alguns  _ spoilers _ para Yoon). Depois encontrou Miya, que já tinha recebido alta — e estava “pronta para outra”, segundo ela.

— Hoony, olha o que eu fiz! — a menina exclamou tirando uma pasta da bolsa. — Não precisa me agradecer, eu fiz porque te amo.

— O que é isso?

— Souvenirs personalizados do maior dançarino de Chinatown — e de dentro da pasta, vários palitinhos de madeira com o rosto de Seunghoon colados na ponta. — Eu fiz três versões, uma daquele solo que você é um espírito — mostrou o palitinho onde a maquiagem de Hoony era azul — Essa, que você era um… guerreiro? — mostrou a versão onde a maquiagem era vermelha, olhando para Seunghoon buscando aprovação — Se eu errei o personagem me perdoe! E esse último eu não lembro, mas é azul e vermelho!

— Quando… como isso aconteceu? — gaguejou enquanto segurava os palitinhos. — Mi? Quanto você gastou com isso?

— Nada! Eu imprimi na impressora do bar nesse papel bonito — gargalhou. — Por favor, não conte pra ninguém! Eddie me ajudou a recortar e colar os lados, ficou fofo, né? — e o namorado de Miya apareceu atrás dela acenando para Hoony. — Quis fazer alguma coisa para você assim que eu vi que uma banda está entregando chaveiros por aí.

— Você é a melhor de todas — suspirou. — Sério, obrigado. Ficou bonitinho, apesar de ser o meu rosto num palito.

— Por nada, bonitinho — afagou os cabelos dele, enquanto riam. — E não se preocupe, eu guardei um de cada para o seu namorado.

— Obrigado — repetiu, ouvindo ela resmungar “você viu que ele não negou, né?”

As apresentações já tinham começado e nada de Seungyoon aparecer. Algumas coisas deram errado no estúdio e ele atrasou para sair; já era entardecer então Hoony estava na concentração quando ele chegou, acompanhado de Adam, que estava tão ansioso quanto para ver o tão famoso Seunghoon ao vivo. Por sorte, encontrou Miya e ficaram os quatro conversando — Eddie era, inclusive, muito bom de conversa e deu atenção para o editor enquanto o fotógrafo ajudava Miya a entregar os palitinhos.

Assim que a apresentação de percussão chegou ao fim, a música característica das apresentações de Hoony começou e Seungyoon sentiu um frio na barriga. Antes disso, Yoon tinha corrido até uma banca comprar flores e agora praticamente tremia com o buquê na mão, na inquietação por ver o outro.

Foi muito diferente da primeira vez. Mesmo boquiaberto, do mesmo jeito que ficou quando o viu dançar no bar, essa vez tinha muito mais admiração contida em seu olhar por acompanhar o trabalho e dedicação do outro até ali. Inclusive porque ele ficava muito mais bonito naquele kimono. Os adornos presos na cabeça, mesmo com o cabelo raspado, o rosto maquiado de branco e vermelho, e o pescoço exposto no limite da gola da roupa.

Poucos minutos de apresentação foram o suficiente para atrair bastante gente para a borda do palco. Os olhares curiosos acompanhavam cada movimento de Hoony, enquanto ele ia de um lado para o outro. Seungyoon estava vidrado demais para fazer qualquer coisa, nem que fosse respirar, e só tirou algumas fotos porque Adam o cutucou diversas vezes para pedir. Quando acabou, estava encantado demais para expressar qualquer reação que não fosse um berro seguido de palmas.

— Lee Seunghoon, patrimônio vivo cultural de Chicago, senhoras e senhores! — o apresentador declarou, puxando aplausos de uma audiência extasiada. Seunghoon riu do comentário, mas aquilo o deixou convencido.

Inclinou o corpo para frente na maior reverência que já fez na vida. Os aplausos e gritos da plateia o faziam vibrar. Quando voltou à posição inicial, seus olhos foram direto para os olhos de Seungyoon: parado perto do palco, segurando um arranjo de flores na mão e sorrindo orgulhoso para ele. Camélias brancas. Ele parecia um príncipe de clichês — e automaticamente Hoony riu dos próprios pensamentos. Os olhos marejados de poder viver um momento tão feliz, e o peito começando a arder quando pensava que a despedida estava próxima.

Quando desceu do palco foi recebido por Seungyoon, Miya e o namorado, e outro homem que ele não conhecia, mas que se apresentou como colega de Yoon e elogiou a apresentação. Seungyoon estendeu as flores para Hoony, que pegou meio tremendo, então não se conteve mais. E pela primeira vez eles se beijaram em público, muito rapidamente, para se abraçar em seguida.

— Eu tô suado — Hoony reclamou, com o rosto enfiado na curva do pescoço de Yoon. 

— Eu não ligo, inclusive eu gosto — retrucou e o dançarino riu.

— Mas obrigado por vir, pelas flores. Por estar aqui comigo.

— Não existe nenhum outro lugar no mundo onde eu gostaria de estar além daqui.

Aquele foi o primeiro “eu te amo” deles. Foi o que Seunghoon pensou. Foi o que Seungyoon pensou também.

— Você foi ótimo, Hoon — Miya elogiou. — Absurdamente superior a qualquer coisa que eu já vi. Isso porque eu sempre te vejo no bar e você sempre tá incrível.

— Obrigado — virou para abraçá-la, cumprimentando também o namorado que sorria ao lado dela.

— Hoony, esse é meu editor, Adam — Seungyoon apresentou o homem que acompanhava os rostos conhecidos ali. — Foi ele quem comprou suas fotos.

— Prazer em te conhecer, Seunghoon. Você foi incrível! — Adam estendeu a mão. — Será uma honra ter a oportunidade de trabalhar com você.

— Igualmente, Adam — sorriu. — Estou ansioso por isso.

— Eu adoraria ficar para ver um pouco mais do festival, mas preciso voltar — o editor lamentou. — Seungyoon, você me acompanha?

— Sim, sim — virou para encarar Hoony e eles se afastaram um pouco dos outros. — Eu preciso voltar com o Adam, mas assim que deixar ele lá e pegar meu material eu volto, tudo bem? Podemos fazer o que você quiser depois disso.

— O que eu quiser? — piscou para o outro. — Tudo bem, hehe, eu acho que vou comer alguma coisa com Miya depois que trocar minha roupa. Nos vemos daqui a pouco.

— Daqui a pouco — e encostaram os lábios.

Miya ficou aproximadamente meia hora fazendo piadinhas sobre o beijo dos dois, e Seunghoon só ria porque, bem, não tinha o que reclamar. Foi para a parte interna do palco para trocar de roupa e guardou seu precioso kimono na mochila, dobrado com perfeição para que não amassasse. Quando voltou, com suas roupas pretas surradas e a clássica jaqueta colorida, a amiga sugeriu que ele andasse até a farmácia aberta na esquina para tirar a maquiagem — que ele esqueceu por estar tão acostumado com aquele peso tapando seus poros.

— Boa tarde — cumprimentou assim que a porta automática abriu para que ele passasse. O atendente levantou os olhos do computador para encará-lo.

— Oh, oi — o rapaz, provavelmente mais novo que ele, reagiu com a visão. — Você dançou no festival?

— Eu? — Seunghoon foi pego de surpresa. — Sim, foi a última apresentação.

— Eu consegui ver um pouco da porta — comentou. — Foi muito bonito.

— Obrigado — fez uma rápida reverência. O rapaz não quis ser inconveniente, então voltou a atenção para a tela.

Passando entre as gôndolas procurando um demaquilante, ouviu uma música na rádio da farmácia que o fez pensar em Seungyoon.

_ “Baby, you don't have to rush _

_ You can leave a toothbrush at my place _

_ At my place” _

E riu. Lembrou das manhãs que beijou Yoon antes que ele pudesse fazer sua higiene matinal, sob protestos. Hoony não se importava, mas isso causava um desconforto para o outro, então jogou a caixa da escova de dente de cerdas macias que prometia máximo conforto dentro de sua cestinha. Pagou e voltou para encontrar Miya, limpando o rosto com os lenços. Eles continuaram caminhando pelo festival, e ele ouviu vários elogios de desconhecidos. Aquilo tudo era muito bom.

“ _ Hyung, estou voltando o mais rápido que consigo. Vocês ainda estão por aí?”,  _ dizia a mensagem de Seungyoon. Miya cutucou o namorado e pigarreou antes de falar.

— Hoon, acho que agora é o momento de dividir os casais, certo? — Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, provocando-o para responder.

— Tá tudo bem se vocês quiserem ficar por aqui com a gente.

— Nah — deu um tapinha no ombro dele. — Vai curtir o seu amor.

— Credo, Mi — o rapaz ao lado dela falou pela primeira vez. — Você tá falando igual gente velha — virou para Seunghoon. — Mas ela tem razão, Lee. Vai lá, podemos fazer outra coisa qualquer dia.

E ficaram ali até Seungyoon voltar. Na despedida, Miya desejou bom voo de volta ao seu segundo  _ busan boy  _ favorito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quem diria que a atualização chegou! (´ ∀ ` *) obrigada a todes que acreditaram!!  
> a música que toca na farmácia é toothbrush, do DNCE, e foi colocada especialmente pra bonnie que reclamou do bafo do seunghoon~ (๑˘︶˘๑)  
> até a próxima!


End file.
